


There's Two Of Them?

by JotunPrincess



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Family, First Time, Love, M/M, Romance, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade never knew there were two until he met the elder on case and he'd known Sherlock for years. How in the hell is the world Surviving with not one but two Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also in my Fanfiction account. I'm moving it over and I will soon continue and I'll try to get all chapters from there to here within the week.

Lestrade had always been under the impression that Sherlock was an only child. He never mentioned having a brother in all the years Lestrade knew him. Until one case a few years ago he had called Sherlock for a case. Well not call but text the man to come.

Sherlock didn't respond but then again he rarely did. Anderson was bitching in his ear about the lanky man coming to the crime scene. Lestrade was not happy that night. It was raining and cold and he had been called out of his warm bed to come and look at this scene on what was meant to be his day off. He knew it was to good to be true.

"Anderson, shut your damn mouth. No one gives a rats arse." Lestrade finally told the man.

Sherlock shows up that night and solves the case in a matter of ten minutes complaining that it was dull and walking away from the scene but not before insulting Anderson who was still standing by with his mouth hanging open and how quickly Sherlock had solved the case.

Anderson made some remark that the information couldn't have been true. It was because they found the suspect on their way to dispose of the evidence.

Lestrade knew Sherlock was reckless after years of dealing with drugs he knew the man was extremely reckless with his life. But while Sherlock was still trying to kick the habit Lestrade wondered where any bit of family had been for Sherlock to turn too.

In Lestrade's eyes the tall lanky think man was all alone in the world with no one to talk to really but a human skull. Which still gave him the creeps.

It wasn't until a few cases after Sherlock met John that a man showed up. He was talking to John and Sherlock and Sherlock was becoming increasingly annoyed with the man.

John sighed and shook his head.

"Excuse me but who are you? You can't be here." Lestarde told him.

"He's right now sod off." Sherlock told him.

"Oh do stop it Sherlock." The man said.

"Detective Inspector I have every right to be here." The man smiled. The smile sent a shiver down the man's spine.

Sherlock said something in French and John couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now you're being childish Sherlock. Don't make me force you to go." The man looked at the other.

"You'll have to catch me first Mycroft." Sherlock smiled.

"Will both of you shut up?" Mycroft's brow arched at this.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"He already said my name is Mycroft. Really Sherlock this is what you deal with?" the man looked at the consulting detective.

Mycroft told Lestrade that he held a minor position in the government. "Sherlock just come to Christmas dinner. John you are also welcome to come. Mummy would be happy to see you both." Mycroft said.

"Wait one minute. Christmas dinner? Mummy? Your brothers?" Lestrade asked looking between the two.

"Yes can't you tell?" Mycroft asked standing next to Sherlock.

Lestrade looked between the two. Nothing matched. Mycroft was tall and large but Sherlock was tall and lanky. Mycroft's brown hair was nothing like Sherlock's own dark curls. Mycroft's skin was not pale like his brother. But this only thing they had going for them was the nose.

"I know how you feel. It's hard to imagine them as ever one being brothers and two being children." John said.

"How the hell is the world surviving with two of them?" Lestarde said.

"Good-bye Baby Brother." Mycroft let getting into a black car.

"Fat arse." Sherlock smirked.

"How the hell are there's two of you? He looks like he's all order and you you're just pure chaos." Lestrade told him.

"That's how the world works. Come on John we'll have to get you a suit for dinner. There's no out running Mycroft's men." Sherlock said and they walked away.

It took Lestrade another twenty minutes after Sherlock left to get over the fact the man had an older brother. Another five to get over the fact Sherlock's brother was all about order and worked for the government when his younger brother broke the law. It took another ten minutes after that for Lestrade to figure out he wanted to see the other Holmes again.


	2. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestarde meets Mycroft once again and gets kidnapped.

It would be three or four months before Lestrade saw Mycroft again. He was in the hospital. Well not he, himself but Sherlock.

It started when Lestrade was woken up in the middle of the night to come look at the room of a little girl who had been kidnapped. Not just any girl the daughter of one of the highest paid judges in London. Lestarde of course woke up Sherlock who had been reluctant to take the case because his boyfriend John had gotten sick with the flu.

John managed to tell Sherlock to go and he would be fine. Mrs. Hudson the landlady would look after him. After Sherlock dropped by the house and looked around he disappeared into the night already on the chase.

It ended two days later with them finding Sherlock stabbed and half drowned tied to the docks in the Thames and the girl was found worse for wear but alive. Sherlock was rushed to the hospital where his stab wounds were stitched up and he was put under a shit load of headed blankets and a heated IV drop was attached to his arm.

Lestarde was standing guard outside the door while he and John, who was helped to the hospital by Mrs. Hudson, slept soundly in bed.

Lestarde had been dozing for a few minutes when the voice startled him from sleep.

"Amazing those two are?" Mycroft Holmes was wearing a blue suit this time. His shirt was white and waistcoat was the same color as his suit and where would the elder Holmes be without his umbrella?

"What are you doing here?" Lestarde asked standing up.

Lestrade had wanted to see the older man for months now and here was his chance. He felt like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"I'm here to see my brother. He and the doctor have to get home somehow I figured I'd give them the ride." Mycroft smiled at the man before letting himself into the room.

The door closed and Lestrade let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he then realized his heart was pounding in his ribcage.

He heard a shout which most likely came from Sherlock followed by a coughing fit either from him or John. It was quiet after that. Mycroft walked out of the room and closed the door.

"I'll try again another day. See them home for me will you I have something to attend to." Mycroft flashed the DI with a smile before leaving.

Lestrade felt his heart soar at that look.

It wouldn't be four months before the man saw Mycroft again in fact he saw the elder Holmes on his bed beckoning him over. Mycroft had Lestarde absolutely undone. Lestrade moaned and begged for him. Just when he was a about to come the most disturbing sound came out of Mycroft's mouth and Lestrade found himself awake in his own bed with a raging hard on.

"This isn't fair." Lestrade fell back on the pillows and moaned as his hard cock pulsed. He tried to will it away but nothing happened. Getting up he went into a cold shower and though of his grandmother. That killed it.

"He's going to drive me insane and not even know it." Lestrade whispered to himself.

Lestrade was getting the day off to replace the one he had lost. But he would be seeing Mycroft again sooner then he thought.

This time Mycroft had kidnapped him.

Lestrade had been strangely enough walking home from the grocery when the car pulled up besides him and he was pulled in quickly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lestrade asked. When he laid eyes on the man.

"I want you to do me a favor Geoff." Mycroft smiled.

"I don't think so. You just kidnapped me and you want me to do something for you. I'm sorry it doesn't work that way. Pull over." Lestrade said to the driver. The driver didn't stop.

"He'll only listen to me and for the current moment so will you. I want you to look after Sherlock and John for me. I have to go away on urgent business so I need you to look after John and Sherlock for me. It's only for two or three weeks. I'll email you or text you when I want information on them. Here we are." Mycroft said with a smile. Lestrade got out of the car and the window rolled down.

"I will be calling on you." The car pulled off leaving Lestrade where he had been snatched from his bags still on the ground. The man collected his things and headed home.

Two days later he was woken up by a call thinking it only to be one thing he answered it in the normal fashion.

"I'll be there in twenty start filling me in." Lestrade said getting up from bed.

The voice on the other end laughed.

"The only one who should be doing the filling in is you Detective Inspector." Mycroft said.

"You couldn't have called a decent hour?" You couldn't have called just to talk to me about anything else but them?

"They're fine. Sherlock in doing better they let him go home yesterday. He has a slight cold and John is getting over his flu. Their landlady checks in on them frequently." Lestrade told him.

"Thank you Lestrade. Now go back to sleep." The man on the other end hung up.

Lestrade got back in bed and couldn't help but stare at the ceiling wondering about the other Holmes. He felt his cock twitch for him and shuddered turning over on his stomach and face planting into his pillow before forcing himself into sleep again.


	3. Break In?

Lestrade received calls from Mycroft ever few days two or three at the most. He would give his report about the two and leave it at that. Lestrade was finally getting some time to himself after working a 56-hour shift. It didn't exist but he had worked it and now he was tired and wanted nothing more then to sleep after a warm shower.

Lestrade was ready to enjoy his crap telly and Chinese take out with his cat by his side. Yes the man had a cat. He was allergic to dogs. It was terrible really considering how much he loved them. But cats were easier he didn't have to worry about it so much. Change the box once in a while, put food and water in the bowl for a few days.

He had strangely named the cat Gunner. The cat was a calico and a girl and yet her name was gunner. He had named her that before he found out she was a girl. But the name stayed and the cat didn't mind one bit. She had been a gift from Sally after Lestrade wife left him. She had started cheating on him because he was working too much.

Lestrade walked down stairs drying his hair and dresses on only his pajama bottoms. When he removed the towel he froze in his spot. There sat the last person he expected to see. But the only thing that popped into his head other then his increasing feeling for the man was, "How the hell did you get in?" Lestrade looked at the man.

"No you're a lock picker like your brother. I wonder are all you Holmeses like this?" Lestarde asked.

"Oh Gregory don't be silly. I know very well you hide your spare key on the doorframe outside and in the flowerpot in the winter."

He had Sherlock's deduction abilities. But he didn't fight crime. How the hell is the world surviving with two of them?

"The world will get along just fine because my brother and I and opposites of each other." Mycroft smirked.

Lestrade watched the man's mouth move as he talked. He licked his lips wondering what they tasted like.

"Something wrong?" Mycroft asked.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to get you out of my flat." Lestrade lied. Mycroft knew it was a lie.

I want you to take me up stairs throw me on the bed and shag my senseless. Had been Lestrade real though.

Mycroft saw the pulse quicken as he stepped closer to the DI. He saw the flush slowly beginning to creep into his skin. Mycroft bid Lestrade fare well and left.

The DI had found him attractive, which made Mycroft smile because the DI was rather adorable when he was flustered. His hair and expressions and the way he looked like he was always having an internal war with himself when Mycroft was near him.

Lestrade had managed to doze off on his couch only to dream of Mycroft from his visit earlier that day. But it wasn't like it had been the first time. It was fevered gropes of need, want, desire and lust.

Mycroft had pinned Lestrade's arms above his head and teasing him mercilessly. The DI begged, and writhed under the man, moaning his name.

Mycroft reached between them his fingers slick with the cool liquid. Lestrade bit his lip waiting for it.

Lestrade snapped awake dislodging Gunner from his lap and taking in a shaky breath. He carted his fingers through his salt and pepper hair. "That man is trying to drive me insane and he hasn't even touched me yet." Lestarde huffed.

Lestrade didn't hear from Mycroft for two weeks when he did hear from him it was about Sherlock and John. He had been called away suddenly and wanted an up date. In those two weeks Lestrade's dreams of the elder Holmes had increased. It was driving him insane to either wake up with a hard on or finding that he had cum in his sleep.

He felt like a teenager again and not in a good way. He wanted the older Holmes but he wasn't sure how to go about it. He could only imagine what having that man in him would really be like. He wanted to feel that desire, lust, need and want all at the same time.

It was close to Christmas when Lestarde found himself called in on a case in the middle of the night. He in turn called on Sherlock and John. John suddenly materialized next to him with a sleepy like smile on his face.

"Sherlock and I are throwing a Christmas party your invited." John said.

"How'd you talk him into that one?" Lestrade knew Sherlock was not one for parties but for him to throw one there had to be something up.

"I talked him into it when he was half sleep. When he realized what I had done he said under one condition." John smiled.

"Which was?" Lestrade smirked. Sherlock compromised that's new.

"I couldn't invite Donavon and Anderson. So that left you here." John said.

Lestrade thought it over in his head for a moment. "I'll go."

"Alright I'll text the information to you." John said looking up as Sherlock now had a frown on his face.

"Next time call me for something worth while. You're looking for his wife, a redhead. She'll be at her mother's or sister's house. Sherlock said. He and John left walking arm in arm.

'Christmas party maybe if I'm lucky I can swing back a couple of beers and maybe a cup of eggnog or two.' Lestrade wondered to himself

TEXT MESSAGE

Sherlock and I are throwing a

Christmas party you're invited.

JW

Mycroft smiled at the text. Looks like the two were getting along just fine with their newfound love for each other. Mycroft had even down graded the surveillance he had on their flat.

TEXT MESSAGE

Will be there send

date and time.

MH


	4. Christmas Party

Lestrade knocked on the door of 221B Baker Street and knocked upon the door. John was the one to answer with a smile that only he would possess. He followed the man upstairs and let John take his coat before joining the party. He didn't see Sherlock anywhere and thought the man to be in the kitchen.

The only person he saw who he could actually talk to was Dimmock. "Greg you made it good. I thought I'd be alone here. That blonde girl Molly was nearly clinging to me for conversation." Dimmock told him.

"I get the feeling she likes men who do detective work or are cops because for the longest time she had a thing for Sherlock." Greg told him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He heard from the other side of the room. Standing by the door was Sherlock glaring at John who tried to look as innocent as possible as Mycroft stood in the door looking as smug as ever.

"I hate you." Sherlock frowned walking away from the two of them.

"Thank you for inviting me John." Mycroft told the shorter man. Lestrade felt his heart skip a beat and turned away so he didn't se Mycroft.

"Oi, John what you got to drink?" he asked leaving Dimmock standing where he was so he could get a beer.

John handed him one. The Doctor looked at him, "You alright?"

"Fine, fine." Lestrade downed half the beer before he left the kitchen.

Lestrade had managed to down two beers before Mycroft finally came to talk to him. "DI Dimmock." Mycroft said looking at the other man.

Dimmock looked a bit surprised but then smiled for a second, "Sherlock told you who I was." The man shook his head with a grin.

"Not so fast Dimmock." Lestrade spoke looking at Mycroft who was ready to continue.

"You were married but divorced, and then got married again. You have two children and a dog. Golden Retriever, male rust colored." Dimmock looked at the man with wide eyes.

Dimmock's mouth wasn't working because no words came out. "He's a Holmes. Sherlock's older brother to be in fact. He can tell you everything down to where you live." Lestrade took a swig of his beer.

"Sherlock can't even do that."

"He works for the government. Don't feel bad caught me off guard too." Lestrade admitted.

"I caught you off guard Gregory." Hearing Mycroft say his name sent shivers down his spine.

"I didn't know you existed until that night a few months ago." Lestrade said. Just then John appeared telling them the party was being cut short. Dimmock made a comment about Sherlock not being able to take much more of it.

"No but there's a snow storm coming in and it's going to get really bad really quick. So you might want to get going. Sorry." John said Sherlock had gone and gotten the coats bringing Mycroft his.

"Now get out Mycroft." Sherlock growled at him.

"I'm waiting for the car and I offered Gregory a ride home." Mycroft smiled at the shorter man. Lestrade looked at Sherlock and nodded. Anything to be close to Mycroft at that moment.

When the car finally showed up Mycroft let Lestrade in first and Mycroft followed.

"Why are you giving me the ride home really?" Lestrade frowned.

"I like you Gregory. You are a sharp man."

"That's not an answer as to why."

"Because you live to far away to make it home without freezing part of the way and there are barely any cabs out now." Mycroft smirked.

Lestrade snorted. "That and I enjoy watching you come undone. The way you begin to blush just under your collar and how you heart rate will first skip a beat and then begin to pick up. Your are very interesting to me." Mycroft smiled at him making Lestrade shiver from head to toe.

Lestrade pushed Mycroft hand off of his thigh. When had it gotten there? Mycroft put his arm around the back of the seat making Lestrade stiffen. Lestrade was having one of his internal battles again.

What are you doing you barely know him?

How do you go from straight to gay in 3.5 seconds just because you see one man?

What's so special about him?

You know but a handful of facts about him.

Why couldn't it have been one of those simple see him, like him, stop liking him and move on crushes?

Because you're an idiot. His mind answered.

Lestrade ran and hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Mycroft turned his head to watch the man.

'Now or never." Lestrade told himself. Lestrade reached his hand up and took Mycroft's chin cupping it before slowly bringing his lips to met the other man's in a kiss. IT was nothing heated or passionate but it was definitely something.

Just like Gregory had imagined it to be. Mycroft's lips were soft and warm and inviting.

"It's about time you stopped your internal arguing." Mycroft said capturing Greg in another kiss.


	5. First Date

Lestrade and Mycroft got out of the car. "I'll call you in a day or two." Mycroft said. His breathe coming out in puffs like smoke.

"What is this about to turn into Mycroft? Or better yet where is this going to lead us?" Mycroft could see that Greg's face was already turning pink from cold. Now would have been a good chance to go inside with hot tea and stay under the covers as long as he liked.

"I want it to turn into something more. A relationship. But why rush?" Mycroft smiled.

"Not rushing is a good thing right now. I have no clue what I'm doing anymore haven't been in the dating game for a while." This caused both men to chuckle.

"I'll call you. Good night Greg." Mycroft told him. Lestrade walked up the steps of his porch. He hadn't heard the car door open or close. "What's wrong?" he turned on Mycroft key still in the lock.

"No good night kiss?" Mycroft smiled.

"Wasn't a real date." Lestrade smiled before walking into his apartment and closing the door.

Mycroft smiled as he got in the car. "Is everything alright Sir?" Harris asked.

"Yes Harris. Drive on please." Mycroft chuckled.

Gregory Lestrade, age 39, 5 foot ten and a half, was married for ten years, divorced made DI a few years ago.

Mycroft smiled.

Lestrade was stuck in his office three days later feeling a bit down that Mycroft hadn't called yet. But then again the man was with the government and he was always busy. Many people in the Yard had cracked on him because he was grinning like and idiot the entire time he was there.

But by day three that smile had faded and Lestrade found himself staying late at the yard filling out reports he had been putting off for to long while many had gotten the chance to slip on home.

Lestrade was so engrossed in his work he didn't notice the presents of the other standing in his door way.

"Hard at work?" the voice startled Greg. He relaxed when he saw who it was.

"You and your brother have got to stop doing that." Greg pursed his lips slightly and turned back to his work.

"Do you have much to do?" Mycroft asked.

"Why?"

"Because I'm here to take you on a surprise date more or less." Mycroft smiled. Greg was mulling it over in his head not ready to really answer but his stomach answered for him.

"Alright then." Lestrade cleared away what he had finished and realized he had gotten quite a bit done. He deserved a meal.

"You do deserve more then a meal but all I can really offer is dinner at the moment." Mycroft smiled.

"You have to stop doing that too." Lestrade smiled as he collected his own coat and scarf to follow Mycroft out.

Once they got to the street Greg noticed that one thing was missing Mycroft's near constant assistant and the shiny black car.

"I gave Athena the night off and I thought we could walk. Walking will do me a bit of good today." Mycroft smiled. Lestrade looked at Mycroft of course the man was tall like his younger brother. But unlike Sherlock Mycroft had a bit of a gut where as Sherlock was thin as a twig.

"So take your pick Greek, Italian or Mediterranean?" Mycroft threw out.

Lestrade mulled it over in his mind. "I'd skip the Italian myself but that's just me." Mycroft muttered.

"Mediterranean it is." Greg smiled. Mycroft had them swing a left and continue down from there.

A few more turns and they had finally reached their destination. They sat and Mycroft ordered a wine to go with dinner. Mycroft ordered a seafood salad and Greg head stuffed chicken breast. They talked and laughed a bit. Mycroft could crack a joke every now and again. Greg wondered how many people saw that side of him.

When desert came Lestrade was the only one eating. Strawberry cheesecake had always been his favorite he wasn't passing it up. "Try a bite and stop ogling it." Lestrade smirked holding the fork out to Mycroft.

Mycroft let Greg feed him the cheesecake. It was surprisingly good. "You were right it is good." Mycroft smiled.

They finally left the restaurant for a quick walk through the park and towards Greg's flat. Walking as if nothing was wrong that for just a few hours it was just them. Finally getting to the door of Greg's flat Greg looked at his door.

"Thank you Mycroft."

"You are welcome Gregory."

"Do you want to come in?" Lestrade asked slightly nervous. At that moment the world came back for them. The black car showed up for Mycroft and the taller man sighed.

"Guess not."

"Looks like our time is up. But I will steal this last moment from you before I go." Mycroft let his right hand cup the side of Greg's face as he brought him in for a kiss. Their lips were chapped from walking in the cold, and there was still something lingering on Greg's lips. Strawberries.

"Good bye Greg." Mycroft walked off the steps and right into the black car.

Date number one had been a success.


	6. Second Date

Mycroft had been in a meeting when his phone went off. He sighed thinking it possibly to be Sherlock so he let it wait. But when he finally had the chance to look at it he was happy to see it had come from Greg.

TEXT MESSAGE 3:57

Dinner tonight? My place?

Eight? –GL

TEXT MESSAGE 4:39

Sorry for the late

Reply. Dinner at eight

Then. –MH

TEXT MESSAGE 4:41

Perfect! See you then. –GL

Mycroft was eager to for the house to get there. He quickly went to his office to finish up his paper work. Mycroft sent Athena out to get a bottle of wine. She smiled as she watched her boss leave the office a little after 6 to head to the DI's house.

Lestrade had been cooking up a storm in his kitchen and had only managed to burn himself once. "No, Gunner, go away." Lestrade nudged the cat away with his foot as she patted at his leg for a bit of fish. There was a knock at his door. Lestrade turned the flame down and went to get the door.

"Good evening Greg." Mycroft smiled at the man.

"Come on in dinner's nearly done." Lestrade opened the door a bit wider to let Mycroft in.

"I brought some wine." Mycroft spoke holding out the bag.

Lestrade chuckled and this slightly discouraged Mycroft. "I don't think my food is good enough for wine but it's good." Lestrade smiled waving his injured hand for Mycroft to follow him into the kitchen. Mycroft was quick and grabbed the man's hand.

"What did you burn yourself doing?"

"How did you know it was a burn?" Lestrade said taking his hand back and walking into the kitchen. Mycroft's eyebrow arched at this. Mycroft took the chance to look around the living room. Books were scattering the room a few titles popping out at him. The bookshelf was surprisingly full. "Right you're a Holmes forget I asked."

"Smells fantastic."

"Its baked fish, with boiled potatoes and shrimp, toped with sautéed onions and mushrooms with a butter cream sauce my mother use to make." Lestrade smiled.

"Sounds great. I hope white is alright?" Lestrade nodded.

"Please have a seat and I'll get the glasses." Greg reached up into a cabinet to bring down to wine glasses setting them on the already set table. Mycroft poured the wine and flinched slightly when he felt something warm on his leg. Looking down he saw the calico cat.

"Hello." Mycroft said looking down. Greg turned around shaking his head at the cat. "Gunner, here, now shoo you silly creature." Greg smiled as he threw the cat what she had been asking for. "She likes new people." Mycroft smiled.

"Why name her Gunner?" Mycroft grinned. Greg was beginning to fall in love with that grin of his alone. The way it made Mycroft's face brighten and his eyes smiled with it.

"I thought she was a boy at first. She was a gift from a friend after my divorce. She was just a kitten then. I didn't find out he was a she until she went into heat for the first time." Lestrade said picking up two plates and setting them on the table.

Lestrade sat down on the other side.

"Tuck in then." He said.

For the first few minutes they ate in silence until Mycroft broke it. "I've never had this before but I know so far that I enjoy every bit of it." Mycroft smiled taking a sip of wine. "Thank you. I learned it all from my mother. She was hell bent on her sons knowing how to cook and do the washing and that my sister learned to change a tire." Lestrade smiled at the memory of his father teaching his sister to change a tire.

"Where are your siblings now?" Mycroft asked.

"My older brother died of a heart attack some years ago. The stress of his job got to him. My younger brother and I haven't spoken since our father's passing and my sister lives in Surrey with her husband and my two god daughters." Greg smiled.

Mycroft loved the smile. It was effortless when Greg did it.

"I'm curious but what was Sherlock like as a child?"

"Curious like other children. A trouble maker but not as much as he is now. I taught him many things. During summer holiday we would go to the park and people watch. Making deductions and the like. He still uses these skills today. When Sherlock realized about his gift for deduction he thought it was a shame I hide mine so he used his and that's when he started living a lonely-ish life. Other students would not talk to him but he didn't care. It was when I went away to Uni that he started his resentment towards me saying I was abandoning him. I was one of Sherlock's main sources of companionship. After that he was very much by himself and he hated it. So he hates me." Mycroft sipped his wine.

"He doesn't hate you Mycroft. He acts like it; it was sort of the same way for my older brother and myself for a number of years. He'll say he hates you but if something happened to you right now he'd be the first to try and help you anyway he could." Lestrade told him.

They continued with their meal and when the plates were clean Mycroft even offered to wash them. They continued their conversation about childhood and teen years laughing about some of the silly things they had done at that age. Mainly Greg.

When Mycroft had finished the dishes they stepped into the living room to watch a movie and talk. There was more talking then there was movie watching. They talked about, everything and anything until Lestrade disappeared into the kitchen calling back to Mycroft Blue or red.

"Blue." Mycroft was confused until Lestrade brought back two slices of cheesecake one strawberry and the other blueberry. Lestrade handed Mycroft the blueberry with a smile.

"Did you make the cheesecake too?"

"No I did not. I can cook but not that well." Lestrade reached forward with his hand and stole a blueberry off of Mycroft's cheesecake.

"Excuse me." Mycroft reached over but Lestrade pulled it out of his reach.

"Want some? Come get it." Lestrade smiled Mycroft set his own plate aside and slide closer to Greg. Mycroft smiled before reaching forward to ran his index finder down Greg's neck making his breath hitch. He felt greg shudder under his touch. Mycroft let his fingers rest on Greg's cheek before leaning forward enough to kiss him.

The taste of strawberry on his lips. Mycroft pulled back with a smile. "There's more then one way to taste a strawberry.

When it was starting to get late Mycroft called out for the car. "Tonight was fun. I'll have to cook next time." Mycroft's shoulder's relaxed a bit as leaned down to kiss the man. When Mycroft's tongue slid across his bottom lip Lestrade teased him by not letting him gain entry.

Mycroft did it again and was still denied but Greg smiled into the kiss. Mycroft smirked and changed their position which had Greg's back hitting the wall making him gasp. Mycroft still this chance to slip his tongue in and rub it against Greg's. A car horn sounded from outside.

Mycroft rest his forehead against the DI's. "Good night Greg."

"Good night Mycroft." Greg smiled but his eyes said something else in them. Mycroft left for his own flat across town. Finger's to his lips replaying the kiss in his head over and over again.


	7. You're Sick

After that night they didn't see much of each like they had hoped. Mycroft was sent off on some trip for several weeks but there were the calls and the text messages back and forth between them. There had been random cups of coffee and hot chocolate that they got to share.

Mycroft would appear in his black car cups in hand. They could walk around the park a few minutes before they both had to return to their jobs. Winter was still in swing and Lestrade was sick of it. Being called from his bed to venture out in the cold.

Thank god for Sherlock freaking Holmes.

You mean Mycroft freaking Holmes.

Lestrade's mind had begun to get invaded with dreams of Mycroft again. Lestrade decided it was time to call Mycroft to get the next date going. Dinner at Lestrade's had been fun but Lestrade wondered what Mycroft's own cooking was like. Pulling out his phone Lestrade sent a quick text and went back to his work.

The reply came fairly quick.

TEXT MESSAGE 12:43

Would love to. -MH

TEXT MESSAGE 12:45

Great. -GL

Four hours later a text came in from Mycroft canceling because he had to leave on a trip.

TEXT MESSAGE 4:17

Can't make it I'm sorry

Greg. –MH

TEXT MESSAGE 4:19

It's fine. I'll see you when you get back. - GL

TEXT MESSAGE 4:20

Count on it. - MH

Criminals did not take a break. Lestrade was called for a case that night. He was almost glad that the case came in but it made him wonder if Mycroft would be so forgiving if Greg had been called away in the middle of dinner. The days went by and the days turned into weeks.

There were odd gestures Lestrade found at times. Flowers on his desk or outside the door. Lestrade smiled at sat down pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Mycroft.

TEXT MESSAGE 8:02

You didn't have to send flowers.

But thank you. -GL

TEXT MESSAGE 8:03

Glad you like them. –MH

Lestrade smiled and started on his work when his phone went off again until the buzz of his phone brought him out of it.

TEXT MESSAGE 8:33

Will be back in two days.

Any chance for dinner? –MH

TEXT MESSAGE 8:35

We'll see. -GL

Couldn't criminals have the decency to kill people inside of a building? Lestrade and half his team wound up sitting outside trying to figure out what they could do when half the evidence they needed went with the rain. Sherlock had come out but he was already ill after working a case from outside the Yard so Lestrade sent him back home but not before the man told them to look for a male family member of the woman, something about a brother or uncle. It took Lestrade several hours of running about in wet clothes before they got their suspects. Wasn't easy and they wouldn't talk when questioned.

They'd been at it all night when they finally gave up. Greg was sent home when he was caught nodding off at his desk. He wished someone had told him it was raining again and his wallet was back in his desk.

Lestrade was cold and wet and wanted to lie down. His head was pounding and his throat hurt. He'd been up for nearly 48 hours catching and questioning his suspects. He could already feel the aches and pains of whatever he had caught start. Greg was so out of it he hadn't even noticed the black car to his side. "Want a ride?" Mycroft asked.

"You are a savior." Lestrade smiled sleepily at him and got in.

Mycroft looked at the dripping wet man. Greg had dark circles under his eyes and was beginning to shiver under his wet clothes.

"What?" Lestrade looked at the man.

"Your ill Greg."

"No I've been up the past 53 hours and want nothing but my bed and sleep. If you want to see someone sick go visit your brother he's having a time of it." Lestrade told the man. Mycroft shook his head as they arrived at Greg's. Both rushed from the car to the door and were in quickly. Gunner came running for her owner to greet him but merely looked at him keeping her distance.

"Hey girl." Lestrade scratched her ear. "You go shower and change while you still can. I'll make you something to eat." Mycroft told him stripping out of his coat, suit jacket, and vest.

Lestrade took a shower and got dressed in some flannel bottoms and t-shirt before going back down stairs to Mycroft. The taller man had fixed a bit of soup and had brought out a warm blanket. Greg wasn't hungry so settled for cuddling up with Mycroft on the couch while Mycroft flipped through channels carting his finger's through the DI's hair. After half an hour Greg was nodding off and waking up, nodding off and then waking up. Mycroft could already feel the man's fever slowly begin to climb but his Greg was just a bit too stubborn.

"Come on Greg up to bed." Mycroft started to dislodge the man gently to help him up stairs. Mycroft put the man to bed when his phone started to ring. Mycroft sighed but answered as he watched his lover slowly slip into sleep.

"Mycroft it's John I don't know what to do with Sherlock. He's having the worst time of it." John told him.

"When we were younger our mother would fix us warm milk with honey and cinnamon. Once he drinks that let him cuddle you or something. Run your hands through his hair and play some soft music that also works in putting him to sleep." Mycroft told John.

"Then why did he send me out for something for his flu?" John asked.

Mycroft chuckled. "Because in his mind he probably thought you'd bring back our mother. Now get on then John." Mycroft heard a sneeze and looked down to see Greg's salt and pepper hair from under the cover.

Lestrade turned over and moaned. His body hurt and his head was killing him. "Sit up a bit so I can take your temperature again." The voice told him. Blinking a few times Greg looked up at Mycroft.

Mycroft slipped the thermometer into the DI's mouth. Lestrade found himself nodding off again. Mycroft nudged his shoulder. "Stay awake just a bit longer." Another minute and Mycroft frowned.

"That bad?"

"How you let yourself get like this is beyond me." Mycroft told him. Lestrade could see all the paper work spread out across the bed on Mycroft's side.

"So I could look after you. I can imagine it's been some time since someone has. Sit up." Mycroft helped Greg sit up long enough to take something for the fever and drink half a glass of water. Mycroft kissed the man's clammy forehead.

"Get some rest. I'll be right here." Mycroft said. Greg let the fingers cart through his hair softly lulling him to sleep.

Greg woke up a few hours later to a warm hand on his cheek. "I have to go to a meeting it's an emergency. If I don't make it back in time I'll send John around to check on you." Mycroft had a sad look on his face.

"I can thought it out. Get going." Greg sniffed as he watched Mycroft go. A few hours later his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Detective I'm sorry but there was an accident Mycroft was-"


	8. You're Sick part 2

Lestrade had fallen asleep again due to his fever. He twisted and turned in his bed sweating and suffering from fevered dreams. It was dark when he had woken again a figure loomed over him shrouded in black and holding out a gun. Lestrade felt the adrenaline kick in and stared moving for his gun but only managed to fall out of the bed on the other side.

"Lestarde calm down it's only me. Its John, Mycroft wanted me to check on you." John said. He could already feel the heat rising off of Lestrade and frowned. He didn't have much of a choice but to stay awhile.

Greg's mind started working as the adrenaline left him. Accident. Mycroft was in an accident. "Drink this Lestrade." John held a cup to the man's lips forcing him to drink a bit. It was cold and soothed his throat.

"Myc-Mycroft?"

John didn't know how to answer about that one. Sherlock was at home and heaven knows that even though Sherlock may say what he does to Mycroft he cares about his brother. They care about each other and the moment he found out in his sleep like haze his eyes watered in the slightest but he didn't let them fall.

"Mycroft will be fine Lestrade. Come on then we need to get your fever down." John said helping Lestrade to stand. It was more so like helping a staggering drug. John got him into the bathroom and managed to slowly get the man down to his boxers and slip him into the cold water.

John stood in the door watching as he called Mrs. Hudson for an update on Sherlock. "He's hanging in there. Just went to sleep poor dear. He was asking for you John." Mrs. Hudson told him.

"I'll be around as soon as I can. I might not be leaving anytime soon Lestrade is in bad condition himself and no one is here to look after him." John said.

"We're fine here doctor. If we need you I'll call you." Mrs. Hudson told him.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson, tell Sherlock I love him please." John smirked.

"John?" Lestrade called him.

"Have to go." John said hanging up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"It's cold John." Lestrade let his headrest against the back of the tub. If he was getting cold it was a sign his fever was coming down. "Alright wait just a few for moments and I'll get you out." John went to get the termonitor placed it in Greg's mouth. When it beeped John breathed a sigh of relief and helped the man out. Lestrade was soon dry and back under the covers.

John looked at his watch. Mycroft should be out of surgery by now. Athena said she would call him to up date him.

Lestrade's phone rang he took it before the sleeping man could wake up for it. It was Athena. "Athena it's Dr. Watson I'm here with Lestrade and he's not doing much better. How's Mycroft?"

"He just got out of surgery but he's lost a lot of blood and they've hooked him up to machines. They say he'll pull through but it's going to be a slow recovery. Frankly I think the rest would do him good but I don't want to see him here." Athena's voice was cracking.

The call soon ended and John set himself up to watch over Greg for a little longer. Mrs. Hudson sent him regular texts with updates of Sherlock. His fever was up and down. But down more then it was up. Sherlock's dreams went away as his fever decreased but it hadn't broken.

Lestrade however his dreams had only just begun. Half the time John to nearly seat on the man to keep him from thrashing about fighting off criminals and crooks that weren't there. When Lestrade finally settled he had woken up again. He felt heavy and tired. He saw John sitting in one of his kitchen chairs sleeping.

"Jo-" he cleared his throat a bit and regretted it. It hurt even more. "John." he said again.

John slowly came out of it and realized where he was and what has happening. "What's wrong Greg?"

Lestrade pointed to the empty cup on the nightstand. John nodded and went to get some water. He helped the man sit up to drink a bit before giving him his next dose on medicine. "Gregory I have to go for a few hours. I have to see how Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson are holding up. Is there anyone you want me to call to sit with you?" John asked.

The man shook his head.

John had only made it to the door of the bedroom when Lestrade called about Mycroft. "He'll be fine." John told him leaving the man's room and flat.

Athena looked at her much loved and cared about boss lying in a hospital bed. It had been three hours of surgery to stop the bleeding and repair a bit of the damage done. "Miss you should head home and get changed have some rest we'll look after him." the nurse told her. Athena did as was suggested. But found she couldn't sleep and sat up waiting.

John sat with Sherlock for a few minutes after he returned. He ate something and got a few hours of sleep before going back to check on Greg. He was surprised to say the least when he saw the man sitting up in his bed propped up against the headboard. John checked over everything and was surprised to see the man's fever had come down to a 101. 3.

When he had found the man it had been a raging 104.8. "John I want to see Mycroft I need your help."

"You can't go Lestrade you're ill yourself and you only make yourself worse." John told him.

"I'll make a deal with you Lestrade if your fever manages to come down and stay down then maybe I'll take you to go see him. But only if it manages to stay lower then 100.0" John told him.

"Lestrade agreed with this and settled down into bed. His dreams were the man who had been invading them for weeks now but it was different now an open field, the sun and each other. Lying side-by-side and soaking in the moment. Fingers traveled from his hair to his neck to his chest touching feeling a contented lover's touch.

Mrs. Hudson made a bit of chicken broth for Sherlock to drink down and possibly chase away his chills but when she arrived he was nowhere in sight. She went to his room but hadn't found him there then went up stairs trying John's own. Mrs. Hudson could not find her adopted son anywhere.

Rushing back down to her own flat she called John.

"John he's gone. Sherlock is missing-"  
To be continued…


	9. Aim For My Heart

Bits of Mycroft and Sherlock in this chapter. Forgot to mention there'd be bits and pieces of John and Sherlock.

John had been catching up on a bit of sleep when his phone started ringing. Sitting up quickly trying to find it he had dislodged Gunner from his lap looking for it.

"Hello?"

"Doctor he's gone." The voice was full of panic and dread.

"Wait what?"

"Last night I left Sherlock on the couch after giving him his medicine and making sure he drink something before going to bed myself. This morning I came up and he was gone." Mrs. Hudson explained.

"Have you checked the rooms?"

"Yes."

"Any unusual places?" John asked already pulling on his coat.

"Yes, yes. Under the beds and even your closets and bathroom. He's not here." She said again.

"Alright Mrs. Hudson. Don't panic and just sit and wait. I'll call you when I find him I'm sure he's fine. Now take a deep breath and sit down. I have to go." John dashed up stairs to check on Lestrade. The man wouldn't need another dose for a few hours yet.

John dashed out the door and headed for the hospital.

It had been three of four in the morning when Sherlock finally managed to gather enough strength to make the trip to the hospital. He slipped down corridors in his usual silent manner but this time it was much slower and he made sure the nurses did not see him in the slightly darkened halls.

Sherlock found Mycroft's room and slipped in. the elder Holmes was still hooked up to wires and tubes and it made Sherlock nervous to see his brother this way. Mycroft was still sleeping. Sherlock pulled the chair up to the side of the bed and slipped his fingers into Mycroft's loose fist before letting his head rest on the bed and drift off into sleep.

Mycroft woke up the next morning to see the site of his younger brother trying to hold his hand yet still sleeping. A nurse walked in a few minutes later and stopped at the sight. Mycroft made a weak gesture to keep her from talking loudly and waved her over.

"Call a doctor John Watson please and tell him my brother is with me." Mycroft told him.

The nurse nodded leaving the two to their sleep.

John showed up a few minutes later to see the sight of the two sleeping soundly. Sherlock may have picked on Mycroft about his weight and Mycroft may have kept surveillance on them but they still cared and they knew it.

John coaxed Sherlock out of the chair as best he could without waking Mycroft but as he had Sherlock out of the chair Mycroft's voice startled him. "Take care of him John." Mycroft told him.

For a moment John wondered whom he was talking about but simply nodded. Letting Sherlock lean on him as they headed back to Baker Street.

It took three days before either of the two detective's fevers had really broken and in that time there had been the ups and down of it from cold sweats to chills to fevered dreams. Sherlock had snuck his way off to the hospital again in the middle of the night after his fever had gone away. But the man was really in no condition to go running about.

Lestrade as much as he wanted to go couldn't find the energy for much of anything the following days. After sleeping for the better part of two days John held up to his end of the deal and took Lestrade to the hospital to visit Mycroft who was doing very well by this point.

Greg stopped in the door for the fact he wanted to cry. Mycroft was pale with a fixed grimace on his face. The bag of blood that had been connected had been removed after Sherlock's second visit. The heart monitor was still connected making a steady beat.

"Are you going to come over or are you going to keep staring at me?" Mycroft asked making Greg flinch. Lestrade walked over to the edge of the bed. Mycroft to see it in Greg's eyes that he was not totally well himself and should have been in bed. Greg sniffed.

Despite Greg's lingering sniffles Mycroft took hold of the man's chin and pulled him into a kiss.

"You ever pull this again and I'll shoot you my damn self." Greg threatened.

"I'd rather it be someone I can trust and if you must aim for my heart." Mycroft gave him a weak smile.

Shaking his head with a smile Greg's reply was, "That's the sign of a hopeless romantic."

"I'll be your hopeless romantic if you'll allow it?"

"Making it official then?" a smile spread across his face.

"Only if you want to." Mycroft told him again.

"Of course I want to. There's nothing that would make me happier."

Mycroft's eyes brightened as he smiled from pure joy. "Come here."

Mycroft made room on the bed for Greg to slide in with him. It was awkward for a few minutes but they made it work. Greg making sure he didn't rest his hand over Mycroft's bandages before they fell into a rather contented sleep.


	10. Even Mycroft Get's Bored

Mycroft was finally allowed to go home two weeks after the accident happened. He still had his stitches in after a slight complication he protested staying any longer and was released to his home under the condition that he not continue work until the doctor deemed it possible.

That was a bad thing. Like Sherlock, Mycroft could get bored himself and when he was bored he had a habit of cleaning. Once he had managed to clean his flat fro top to bottom he saw it had only taken two hours to do so. His flat was not dirty a bit dusty but never dirty.

Looking at his bookcase he frowned. Every book he had on it he had read twice over already. With a sigh he gave in and sat down to watch telly. It quickly put the man to sleep before he could get slightly hyped up with the show he was watching.

Lestrade picked up some take away on his way to Mycroft's from work. He'd been hungry and thought he might as well see his boyfriend and eat too. Arriving at Mycroft's Lestrade pulled out the key he had gotten and let himself in.

Hanging up his coat and kicking off his boots he smiled at the warmth of the house. "My?" that had oddly become one of Mycroft's pet names. Venturing into the living room he found the elder Holmes sitting up on the couch rubbing sleep from his eyes. Greg suppressed a giggle as on side of Mycroft's hair was mussed from it being on the couch.

"Italian." Mycroft smiled.

"Good evening to you kiss too." Greg took a seat next to the man.

"I know you Holmeses have a tendency to get bored so what did you do all day?" Lestrade passed the bag of food to his boyfriend.

"Cleaned the entire flat. Sherlock can be bored and not move for hours its mind that needs the distraction for me it's the body. I have to move. I finally gave up and took a nap."

"Poor baby." Lestrade smirked kissing the man's cheek.

"Athena won't even give me paper work." Mycroft grumbled.

"Because Myc, you need a break and frankly you getting shot was a blessing in disguise because you need to take a break and stop running around. Now would be the time to take naps and sleep in late. When was the last time you took a walk in the walk because you could and it was in your own free time?"

Mycroft thought for a moment but nothing came to mind.

"Alright start eating we're going for a walk afterwards." Greg told him handing the man a fork and take away container. Tucking into his food Mycroft savored the taste of real food. He had eaten nothing but hospital food and lost a good ten pounds because he couldn't stomach it half the time.

"Mycroft slow down it's not going anywhere." Greg chuckled.

Mycroft swallowed what he had in his mouth. "I have had nothing but tasteless garbage for two weeks Beloved I'm entitled to it at the moment." Mycroft smiled.

They'd both finished their dinner and donning coats, scarves, and boots before heading out. Snow crunched under their feet and little flakes tickled their noses. Within five minutes Mycroft's nose was already turning pink.

"See there's nothing bad about this." Lestrade smiled.

Mycroft smiled as he saw Greg smile at a group of kids having a snowball fight in the park. Mycroft saw the ice skating rink. It was only when only open for a few weeks during the winter. "Ice skating? I've never been." Lestrade admitted.

"How could you not have gone?" Mycroft asked.

"Easy we didn't go. As kids we always went sledding and had snowball fights but never ice-skating. Mum and Dad didn't trust the pond in winter." Lestrade shared.

"Well when these stitches are out I'll teach you how." Mycroft smiled.

"I don't think so. Last thing I need is to break something." Greg said.

They finished their walk with cup of hot chocolate. Lestrade leaned up to kiss the man. "Good night Myc." Greg started to descend the stairs. "Wait your not saying?" Mycroft had hopped the man would stay the night.

"Mycroft I have work in the morning, also I don't have a over night bag to begin with."

"You can barrow a pair of my pajamas and leave early in the morning." Mycroft smiled.

"Only you could talk me into it." Greg shook his head and followed his lover inside. Mycroft gave him a set of pajamas and let the man wash up a bit before going to bed. Mycroft was waiting for Greg to come to bed. Mycroft found that he did miss his bed.

Greg appeared in the door way and Mycroft stifled a laugh.

"Piss off." Greg frowned.

Mycroft's pajamas were too big for him. The pants got caught under his feet and the sleeves covered his hands. "Come to bed."

Greg climbed in the other side and snuggled down into the warmth. Mycroft's arms pulled him a bit closer and kissed the full head of gray hair. "How did you manage to go gray so quickly?" Mycroft let his fingers massage the scalp.

"Started going gray at 19. Males in my family go gray and die with heads full of hair thank you." Greg yawned. Mycroft traced small circles into the small of Greg's back while carting his fingers through the silvery hair.

Lestrade was asleep in no time at all. He curled around Mycroft just right to keep away from the stitches. Mycroft sighed with contentedness as he settled for sleep himself.

When Mycroft woke up Lestrade was gone from the bed and the flat. But he had left a note.

Sorry I left without waking you. But you looked like you could use the rest. I'll call later. 

Greg.

Mycroft sighed with a smile and got up with a careful stretch before washing up for the day and getting dressed. He ate breakfast and then headed out to the bookstore. HE even stopped by to check on Sherlock and the doctor. John was out so he simply angered his brother a bit with a smile before heading home.

There was more cleaning, reading and a nap. Lestrade came to the flat to find Mycroft trying to change his bandages by himself. "Myc what did you do?" Lestrade asked.

"I scratched it and it started bleeding a bit. Figured I might as well change the bandage. Could you lend a hand?" Mycroft looked over his shoulder. Greg finished wrapping Mycroft's wound and turned the taller around for a kiss.

"You've been eating sweets again?" Greg smiled at the sweetness on his lover's lips.

Mycroft attacked the DI's lips again letting his hands fall on slime hips bringing the shorter man closer. Greg let his hands circle around broad shoulders deepening the kiss. Mycroft pressed the man closer to him forcing Lestrade to rub at the wound. Greg pulled away.

"We need to stop for now. But very soon I will have you." Mycroft promised.  
I didn't know where to take it from there. I guess we'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Shoot I'm writing the bloody thing and don't know where it's going.


	11. Here For You Now

Mycroft and Lestrade had not seen much of each other in the following weeks. When Greg stopped by there was dinner and a bit of telly warm touches and passionate kisses but nothing further. They craved each other and wanted the other like never before.

Sometimes waking up in their beds alone looking at the other side imagining the body of the other sleeping peacefully.

But for the last two weeks there had not been much of seeing each other. The case had been driving him insane to the point things were staring to look the same. His main sources of food being take away and coffee. The only times he saw Mycroft were when he dropped by the office to check on the man.

When the case had finally been closed Lestarde wanted nothing more then to go home and crawl into his bed and forget the world around him.

The end result of the case had left him with two murdered families, a widow, two orphans and the dead killer who refused to go to prison for what he had done. Lestrade trudged home in what seemed like an aware stupor. Walking home through the old dirty snow and slush feeling the coldness seep right into his bones.

Lestrade finally reached his door and stopped letting his headrest on the door with a sigh. If the yard needed him they could call his house phone for he shut off his mobile. Lestrade kicked off his boots, and threw his scarf and jacket on the table in the entryway; he just couldn't be bothered at the moment.

Mycroft appeared with a glass in hand and gave it to him. He didn't say anything about it. Greg handed the glass back. "Go shower, then come to bed." Mycroft nudged him in the other direction.

The shower was hot and loosened every tight knot in his back and neck. Lestrade let the hot water run over him until it ran cold and he climbed out. Mycroft left a towel and Lestrade favorite pair of pajamas. They were Myc's the ones that Lestrade had worn his first night at Mycroft's.

In the bedroom Mycroft was already under the covers reading a book while he waited for Lestrade. Greg appeared in the doorway looking slightly better. Tired and worn but the look of frustration was gone. Mycroft set the book aside and took off his glasses. Greg was beginning to love those classes on his lover.

"Come here." Mycroft told him. Lestrade headed for his side of the bed. "No come here." Mycroft pointed at his lap. Greg sat between his lover's legs letting his headrest on Mycroft's chest. Mycroft's arms came around him in a hug. Greg had never been one for cuddling. Little touches and a warm embrace was more so but never cuddling. Mycroft seemed to enjoy it enough so he allowed his lover to indulge in it.

"It's not your fault you know." Mycroft said.

"Don't start that Myc, please not now." Greg frowned.

"How long have you been keeping it all to yourself Greg? How long have you let the emotions get so far out of control that you can't help but care?" Mycroft pressed.

"Good night Mycroft." Greg tried to pull away from the man but Mycroft wouldn't have it.

"Let go." giving the man a shove.

"Not until you tell me."

"To long." Greg said barely above a whisper.

I didn't hear you Gregory."

"I said to long. At the end of the day what matters is that some creep is going to be behind bars and others can breath a sigh of relief. But there's always one case that gets to you and you can't anything about it. Because of me two children will never know their parents. Because of me a woman is going home alone crying for her dead husband. Parents have to bury their children and grandchildren because I wasn't quick enough to catch some sicko in time."

Gregory felt drained even more but oddly better.

"There, now, was that so hard?" Mycroft asked.

"I hate you." Greg kissed the man's cheek.

"I love you, too." Mycroft shifted so they were lying down with Greg's head over his heart and his arm coming around the smaller man's shoulders.

"Because of you parents and children get to sleep in peace for another night without worry hanging over their heads. There is a woman kissing her children good night and going to bed because of you and there is a man warm in his bed with the only man he could ever truly love." Mycroft said pulled Greg closer.

"You're hopeless."

"You love it."

"Myc?"

"Hm?"

"Could you do that thing you usually do that helps me sleep?" Greg asked sheepishly.

"This?" Mycroft shifted a bit and let his fingers work through Greg's hair while he traced small circles into the small of the man's back. Greg was quickly slipping off into sleep wrapped in the warmth of his lover's arms.


	12. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade's first time sleeping with a man.

Greg had had the day off so he stayed home with Mycroft for a better part of the day and surprisingly no calls came in. He had even fallen asleep on the couch for a nap but when he woke up Mycroft was gone.

TEXT MESSAGE

Where'd you disappear? 

To? - GL  
TEXT MESSAGE

Will be home in a 

Few minutes- MH

Ten minutes later Mycroft let himself in and sat on the couch next to Lestarde a smile on his face. "I don't like that grin. What have you done?" Greg asked.

"Nothing." Mycroft pulled up his shirt and revealed his stomach to the other. The bandages and stitches were gone. Mycroft had a scar that reminded Lestarde of John's the first time he walked in on the two.

"Funny bit was while the stitches were being removed I had to think of something to kill my erection." Mycroft chuckled.

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Greg's eyebrow tugged up toward his hairline.

"I'm not. I was thinking of what I'd promised you the other night." Mycroft smiled.

Mycroft kissed every inch of the DI's neck drawing from him little moans and gasps and he writhed under him looking for some amount of friction. "As soon as these stitches are gone I will worship every inch of you." Mycroft promised.

Greg started to blush from his neck up and got off the couch avoiding Mycroft's eyes.

"I...I've… I've never been with another man." His face felt hot.

Mycroft got up from the sofa and brought his arms around the other man before pulling him into a quick kiss. "I'll guide you through it." Mycroft whispered before catching the earlobe between his teeth and biting gently. Greg gasped.

Mycroft lead the hesitant man to the bedroom. "If you want me to stop I will. I don't want to hurt you Greg." Mycroft kissed along the neck. The shorter man's arms wrapped around the broad shoulders to deepen the kiss as Mycroft managed to guide them to the bed. They both worked their way onto it.

Mycroft's hands found the hem of Greg's shirt making him gasp; Mycroft took this chance to slip his tongue into the other man's mouth. "Myc."

The shirt was quickly gone. Lestrade gasped as the elder Holmes attacked one of his nipples turning it into a tight bud before moving into the other. Lestarde finally got the man's shirt off and let his hands run down the chest and back up the sides. Mycroft's knee slipped before the DI's legs and began to rub his knee over the clothed erection making him moan and whimper in the back of his throat.

Mycroft kissed a hot trail of kisses down the man's chest and stomach leaving red marks in the skin. Mycroft let his tongue dip into the DI's bellybutton. "Myc?" Lestrade's hands tangled in the man's hair and Mycroft kissed along the top of his lover's jeans, which hung low on his hips.

Mycroft started his way back up as he worked the button and zipper open to slide his hand into the underwear and squeeze the erection there. Greg threw his head back with a silent scream. Mycroft rubbed him feeling his own cock twitch as he breathed in Greg's scent.

"Mycroft please." Was all Mycroft needed to rid himself of his own confines and to rid Lestarde entirely of his own. Their cocks leaked with pre-cum as Mycroft slipped himself between muscular thighs letting the heated skin of their cocks meet as they slowly started to rut against each other in a search for friction. It was the only thing keeping Mycroft contained from claming the man the way he wanted to.

"Mycroft please, I need…I want."

"Tell me what you want." Mycroft nipped the ear as he slowed his hips much to Greg's dismay.

The disheveled DI let his short fingernails dig into the man's shoulders as Mycroft's hand wrapped around his shaft.

"I want you. I want you now inside me please." Greg begged.

Mycroft pulled away from Gregory to search through it to pull out a bottle. Mycroft quickly coated his fingers before attacking Greg with a kiss. "I want you to tell me if you want to stop. I won't be angry with you understand?" Greg nodded and he felt the first finger enter him.

His legs already spread wide to accommodate Mycroft he wrapped them around the man's waist. Mycroft added a second finger and began to trust them in and out of his lover kissing hot trails down his neck and over his collarbone. Mycroft added a third finger and curled them up and poked Greg's prostate making him moan and writhe under him.

Lestrade rolled his hips forward trying to force the fingers deeper to feel that sensation again. Mycroft pulled his fingers away and coated his cock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now Myc Please."

Mycroft pushed in slowly bringing out silent moans from Greg as he bit back his own. He waited a moment for Greg to adjust. Lestrade rolled his hips once. They started out slow and steady and slowly building up speed and pace and Mycroft pushed deeper inside him.

Mycroft shifted and pushed in deep.

"There, again." The grip on his shoulders tightened.

Mycroft pushed in again bringing the same reaction. He'd found that spot in Greg that would have him screaming. He trusts into the smaller man bringing him into a kiss of missing at his throat. Lestrade had starts behind his eyes and new ones appeared every time Mycroft hit that spot.

Deeper, faster, harder they went until they could feel it; they could feel it in themselves and in each other. "I want you to come with me." Mycroft took hold of the neglected organ and jerked it in time with his thrusts. Greg could feel his orgasm coming, so close. Greg buried his face in the side of Mycroft's neck and bit down on the junction between shoulder and neck.

Mycroft came with a cry of Greg's name as the tightness of the man grew tighter and he had cum.

They shook with little after shocks and stayed this way until their breathing was normal again. Mycroft placed soft kissed to Greg's jaw and cheeks as he pulled out. Greg's head rest on the bed. Mycroft got up and disappeared for a moment. How he could walk was beyond Lestrade his whole body felt boneless.

Something soft and warm touched his stomach. Mycroft cleaned them up before getting them settled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Greg." With that note the two fell into a contented sleep.


	13. Family Is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know in the series it never says anything about Lestrade having family and most fics say he doesn't have one but i gave him one so he wasn't completely alone.

Greg woke first when his alarm went off to get him out of bed for work. He didn't want to get up he was happy where he was tucked comfortably in bed with his boyfriend. "Shut it off Greg." Mycroft mumbled.

"It's no your side." Greg snuggled deeper into the blankets and Mycroft's chest.

Mycroft just unplugged it. "You have to go to work." Mycroft reminded the gray haired man.

"I don't want to go to work." Greg grumbled, regardless he got out of bed and headed for a shower. Mycroft dozed lightly until the man cam came. "You are wearing a grin that would put the Cheshire cat out of business." Greg told him.

Greg was quickly out the door a little sore but satisfied and grinning like the cat that got the canary. Nothing was going to turn the day bad not even the double homicide he had gotten not twenty minutes in his office.

His phone starting ringing and without looking at the ID answered it.

"Hello?"

"Greg." The voice smiled.

"What do you want Margo?" Greg asked.

"The girls miss their uncle they've been begging for weeks to see you. That and I would also like to meet the man who's stolen my brother's heart." Lestarde knew his sister was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Hold on the girls want to talk to you."

"Hi Uncle Greg." They both giggle.

"Can we please come stay the weekend? Just one, please." They begged. He couldn't say no to them. He could just picture their big green eyes that would make the devil cry.

"Alright you girls can come back not this weekend, weekend after next." There was a cheer on the other end. "Give the phone back to your mummy."

"You are so soft."

"Shut up Margo. You can bring them Friday on the 17th and pick them up Sunday. Drop them off here at the yard I know a few people who would love to see them." Greg chuckled and chatted with his sister a few more minutes before saying good-bye.

Lestarde didn't find his way home until late. Mycroft was there of course and already asleep even though he had tried to wait up for the DI. Lestarde bit his lip when he realized the time. It was well after midnight. Forgoing the shower Lestrade simply striped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

Arms pulled him closer to the slumbering body and a headrest on his chest. "Good morning." Mycroft mumbled.

"Sorry I woke you." Lestarde breathed in the scent of the brown hair and kissed the head was now tucked under his chin. "My nieces are coming to stay with me for the weekend. They'll be here on the 17th. I want you to meet them." Greg said.

The reply was soft snores from his lover. With a roll of his eyes he yawned and settled deeper into the warmth of the body next to him and the covers and soon fell asleep.


	14. Look Alikes

Lestrade had been finishing up his paper work when the two girls came bounding into his office ready to pounce on him. Greg hugged his nieces with kisses and the like. His sister soon came in looking a bit out of breath. "What have I told you two about making me chase you in heels?" Margo smiled.

"We're sorry." they said in unison.

"Hey Margo." Lestrade hugged his sister.

"Could you go gray any quicker?" Margo chuckled.

"What's that girls? I think your mum's got a gray hair." Lestrade teased.

"They have everything they need. They don't have any homework and they haven't eaten yet. I'll see you lot on Sunday behave yourselves girls." Margo kissed each to her children and left. Lestrade quickly finished his work so he could get the girls home. "Go put your things in your room and then you can help me cook." Lestrade called to them. Lestrade had already planed the weekend out. Tonight Mycroft would be over for dinner to meet the girls and stay the night.

"Girls tonight a friend of mine is coming over alright." Greg told the two.

"Mummy told us already Uncle Greg. He's your boyfriend. Do you love him Uncle Greg?" the eldest of the two asked.

"Yes I do very much so." as if on cue the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it stay here." Letting Mycroft in Greg smiled as the man snuck in a quick kiss. "Come on, we're making dinner." Greg led the man into the kitchen.

"Girls this in Mycroft. Mycroft the twins Selene and Odessa." he introduced them.

"Hello girls. If I'm not mistaken your names mean Moon and Ocean. A very nice combination for such pretty girls."

The girls giggled at this. Greg breathed a sigh of relief. The girls did not like many people and for them to warm up to Mycroft as quickly as they did was a miracle to say the least. Selene was staring at Mycroft and Greg noticed. "Don't stare it's not nice. I've told you that." he scolded her.

"But he reminds me of someone you took us to meet once. I can't remember." she said getting down from her chair and leaving the kitchen. Mycroft looked at Greg who merely shrugged.

"She went to get the music." Odessa told them.

"What should we call you?" she looked at Mycroft.

"For now you may simply call me Mycroft Little Sea." Odessa smiled at her newly dubbed nickname. Selene came back and handed the CD to her uncle. "It's our new favorite." she smiled.

"Go put it on." Lestrade smiled putting a bowl on the table in front of Mycroft.

"You can make the salad." Lestrade told him. Selene came back as the music started to play and pulled her sister up from her seat to dance. Dinner was quickly finished and placed on the table. The quartet ate in silence.

"Odessa you have two cats, your favorite color in green and you like gardening, Selene's favorite color in blue and she prefers to write." Mycroft said. The girls looked at him both surprised and shocked that he knew these things.

"Uncle Greg told you those things." Selene told him.

"No I didn't." Lestrade told them.

"Sherlock. He's like your friend Sherlock the one who looks like a vampire." Odessa smiled.

"I'm Sherlock's older brother." Mycroft smiled at the two. The twins went back to eating when Lestrade promised them a movie after dinner. They had gone into the living room to wait for their Uncle and Mycroft.

"The girls like you." Greg kissed the man's cheek. "They're cute. You never told me they were twins or that they had ever met Sherlock. Does he really resemble a vampire?" Mycroft asked.

"I love them. It slipped my mind. Never though to tell you and yes he does look like a vampire. But the girls love him and so far they love you too." Greg said between kisses. They finished the washing and went into the living room with the girls. The two got comfortable on the floor in their pajamas as they watched some mindless children's movie.

The girls fell asleep on the floor and let Mycroft and Greg cuddled on the couch for another hour or so before they carried them upstairs and put them to bed before going themselves.

No sooner did Gregory get in the bed Mycroft was upon him kissing, sucking, licking and driving him insane with desire and lust.

"Stop or you'll sleep on the couch." Lestrade moaned as a hand snuck down into his pajama bottoms. Luckily Mycroft's phone started to ring. Mycroft had gone back to work. The sooner the better he said. He was far too restless.

"I have to go. Something I need to look into I'll be back soon." Mycroft told him between kisses.

 

They were quite as they got Mycroft out the door to see to whatever matter it was that was so important. Greg went back to bed trying to wait up for the man but failed and fell asleep.

Until…

"Uncle Greg someone's down stairs I heard them." Odessa whispered. Selene was right behind her the same frightened look on her face. Lestrade listened and heard a bumping sound downstairs. "Stay here." He whispered reaching for his gun and taking it with him as he tiptoed his way down stairs.

Greg slapped on the light and had the gun pointed at Mycroft. "What the hell is wrong with you?" the gray haired man shouted.

"I took your key to let myself in because I knew you would most likely be sleep. I didn't mean to startle you I stepped on Gunner." Mycroft told him.

"Don't tell that to me tell the girls." He said still holding his chest as if trying to keep his heart from jumping out of it. "Uncle Greg?" they called in unison.

Lestrade went back to the girls and pointing to Mycroft who had come in. "He scared the cat and the cat scared him. Come on let's get you back to bed." He told them. Once the girls were settled back in bed he went to his room to find Mycroft waiting for him with an apologetic smile.

"I'm still mad at you, Myc. Now just go to bed." Greg let his head hit the pillow and got comfortable. Mycroft did the same. Greg had been on his way to sleep, that time frame where you know your going but you won't remember the following day. His bedroom door opened.

"Uncle Greg can we stay with you please?" Selene asked.

Mycroft moved over and made room for the two girls to fit into the bed with them. Mycroft watched as all three fell asleep quickly curled into the warmth. Odessa had tucked her self into her uncle's chest and Selene curled in a bundle peacefully asleep. Mycroft smiled before letting himself be carried away into dreams of his own.

Greg woke up to laughing reaching up stairs. Mycroft and the girls were gone. Getting up he headed down stairs to find Mycroft and the girls making breakfast and a very hungry cat lapping up milk from a bowl on the floor.

"Morning everyone." Greg smiled at the group. He kissed the girls on their heads and pecked Mycroft on the cheek. "Your food is in the oven." Mycroft told him.

"How did you know French toast was my favorite?"

"We told him silly. Uncle Greg can we go Ice skating please?"

"I don't know how to skate girls. How about we visit Sherlock and John huh?" Greg smiled digging into his plate. "Do you two know how to skate?" Mycroft asked. They both nodded.

"Then the only one I need to teach is you Love." Mycroft smiled at Greg.

"Traitors." Greg sneered at them.

Everyone finished eating and washed up before getting dressed. "Wrap up girls your mother will have my head if you get sick." Greg smiled. A scarf came around Greg's neck. "Then you do the same." Mycroft wrapped the scarf around Greg's neck. "Ready Everyone?"

If you had been a person on the street you would have thought they were a simple family. Partners and their two little girls. The shorter man's gray hair would give nothing away to the twin's reddish-brown hair. They looked like a happy family.

Once they reached the rink they traded shoes for skates and the girls got started. Mycroft however had his lover clinging to him for dear life. "To skate you have to let me go." Mycroft told him. Greg stood a whole two minutes before falling.

"You should work on your balance Lestrade." The voice caused Greg to look up. Sherlock stood before him with John at his side and the twins holding his hands. "Little Brother." Mycroft had his usual grin.

"What are you doing out here?" Greg managed to his feet. "I had to get him out of the house. Sherlock said he liked ice skating so here we are." John explained with a chuckle as Greg fell again.

Mycroft helped the detective to his feet and helped the man get started again. If Greg focused he had his balance perfect. "You look silly Uncle Greg." Odessa smiled at him. Another hour on the ice and the four-said good-bye to Sherlock and John before leaving.

They had a warm lunch of soup and sandwiches before the girls went to watch a bit of telly. "My arse is killing me." Greg grumbled into the mattress. A swat came around his round firm bum making him yelp and turn on the one who had hit him.

Mycroft had a devious look in his eyes. "Don't even think about it the kids are down stairs and they'll be home tomorrow." Greg chuckled.

Footsteps came charging up the stairs so Mycroft disappeared into the bathroom and Greg sat up. The girls asked if they could bake some cookies. Mycroft popped out of the bathroom claiming to know one for ginger bread cookies. There turned out to be a very large flour fight and a not to happy Gunner who stalked away covered in flour.

Mycroft couldn't even cover his lovers face in flour because it was already covered thanks to the girls. It was not something Mycroft would ever do but when he was with Greg he felt like he could relax and slouch a bit. He felt comfortable around the man.

The kitchen was cleaned the girls had a bath Greg took a shower and then Mycroft. "Girls we're ordering out tonight don't tell your Mummy it's our secret. Now what would you like?"

Everyone settled for Chinese ordering various things and picking from the other's plate. Mycroft kept to his own plate but gladly shared with the girls. Little Sea and Luna he had taken to calling them. They would always blush and giggle Greg would shake his head and roll his eyes that his boyfriend was making the girls nearly swoon at his charm. They were only seven.

The girls slept in their own beds that night and were up bright and early the following morning. Their mum would around at noon or so to collect them. So in the mean time they had managed to snag Mycroft into one of their silly card games.

"I'll get it." Greg got up as the doorbell rang.

"Hello Margo." A giggle followed from the living room. "Sounds like you lot had fun."

When a shout and a gasped plea for help followed by laughter came from the room Margo looked at her brother.

"Mycroft is here. Come on we can go save him."

"Mummy!" the girls stopped their attack on Mycroft and attacked their mother with a hug.

"Hello. Have fun did we?"

They nodded. "Mycroft taught Uncle Greg how to skate." Odessa smiled.

"He still fell down a lot." Selene laughed.

"Mycroft my sister Margo. Margo, Mycroft."

"Go wait for me by the door girls start getting your boots on and don't forget anything." The girls did as they were told and Lestrade went to go help. "I don't know you very well Mycroft but my brother loves you and the girls like you well enough. If you hurt him you will be seeing me again and on less pleasant terms. Nice meeting you then." Margo smiled at him as everyone came down the stairs ready to go.

"Say good-bye girls."

"Bye Uncle Greg, bye Mycroft." They said in unison.

"Bye girls."

"Bye Little Sea, bye Luna." They girls and their mother were soon gone leaving Greg and

Mycroft to the quiet of the house.

"Greg?"

"Yeah. I want you to meet my parents. If you'd like that is?"

"Well of course I would. I would like to know where you and Sherlock get those brains of yours." Greg smiled at him.


	15. Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg meets the parents.

It wouldn't be until May when Mycroft and Lestrade could make the trip to go see their Holmes parents. Mycroft drove this time while Sherlock and John were more or less kidnapped into it. Lestrade was quite for a better part of the ride keeping his eyes out the window.

"There's no need to be nervous Greg." Mycroft brought the man from his thoughts.

"I'm not nervous." Greg lied.

"And you're a terrible lair. You are you've been staring out the window since we left London. My mother will love you and my father will be welcoming."

"Do realize the last time I went to meet someone's parents one over fifteen years ago? I was twenty-three when I met my ex-wife's parents." Greg told him.

"You're over thinking the whole thing. We'll be there in half an hour so you night want to take a few deep breaths to get your heart under control it's picking up." Mycroft smirked.

The woman who opened the door was a tallish thin would with long mostly black curly hair and cobalt colored eyes. She had high cheekbones and pale skin and Cupid's bow lips. Lestarde felt as if he had somehow seen the woman before.

"Mummy this is Greg." Mycroft brought Greg from his observations. "Hello Detective Inspector Lestrade." The woman smiled.

"Please call me Greg." Lestrade shook her hand.

"Then please call me Adele. Mycroft where's your brother?" she asked.

"He should be here any minute Mummy. You and Greg chat while I take the bags upstairs." Mycroft told her.

"Come Greg we'll have a bit of tea while we wait." She took his hand but the front door opened again. Sherlock and John came in. "There's my trouble maker." Mrs. Holmes smiled as she took Sherlock into a hug. The DI had never seen Sherlock so willing to give affection or to even do it with a smile.

Looking at Sherlock hug his mother it was then that he saw where the man got his looks. "Hello Mum." He kissed her cheek.

"Hello Lestrade." John waved.

"Hi John."

"Mum this is John." Sherlock turned his glance to John.

"It's nice to meet you Doctor Watson. I see the war was not so kind on you." Adele stated.

"Please Mrs. Holmes call me John." The short man smiled at her.

"Then please call me Adele."

"I thought you said odd names ran in the family?" John looked at Sherlock.

"You haven't Dad yet. Hello Lestrade." Sherlock greeted him. Mycroft came down stairs and for a brief moment the Holmes brothers glared at each other.

Everyone was seated in the living room tea in hand. Mrs. Holmes had yet to stop smiling. "You two have no idea how long I thought it would take for my boys to find someone they truly cared for. It's starting to show Sherlock. You've put on a few pounds. But you haven't been sleeping much, come here."

Sherlock heaved a large sigh and went to sit next to his mother. "You always were the trouble maker. Always getting into things unlike Mycroft. No Mycroft always had to move about." She chuckled. "One minute he'd be sitting down the next he's gone off on his own. Wandering the grounds bringing home plates to look up in his books."

She went on to tell them about the times when the boys had been friends and when Sherlock truly cared about his older brother. How Mycroft was always happy to show Sherlock new things when they were growing up. Where they had fallen out was beyond her.

Greg listened and watched as Mycroft blushed at every embarrassing story the woman had to share. John did the same. Sherlock he had not shame because most of it he had deleted fro memory. Sherlock had gone from simply sitting next to his mother to his head in her lap.

Before anyone realized Sherlock had gone to sleep and was snoring softly. "Works every time." Adele smiled. Lestrade and John both scoffed at the sight. "Of all the ways to put him out he goes to sleep just because someone pets him?" Greg said.

"Wish I had known wouldn't be such a battle every other night." John said.

"He's always gone to sleep that way. Started when he had colic." Mycroft said. "We use to take turns. And then when Sherlock was being extremely difficult you could always count on this method after giving him a glass of warm milk and honey. Works like a charm." Mycroft smiled.

"I wonder if that would work on you?" Lestrade looked at the man.

"No." Mycroft said flatly.

"Ma'am dinner is served." The cook said. "Thank you Charlie." Adele let Sherlock's headrest on the couch. "We'll start eating now no telling when your father will get in." Adele said. "Come on Sherlock you giant cat." John started to wake the man.

"Leave him for a bit John. Let his father get him he could use a bit of sleep." Adele led the four into the dinning room. Mycroft the always gentlemen pulled the chair out for his mother. "Thank you dear."

A tall man with tawny hair let himself into the Victorian style home sitting his bag by the door as the smell of his home and the sounds of voices from the dinning room. The man smiled at the sight of the man sleeping on his couch and shook his head as he gently woke the man.

Sherlock looked groggily at his father as he sat up. "Come on then son." The man helped the lanky one up. "Hello dear." The man greeted his wife. Sherlock came in a second later looking a bit slow for he was still waking up.

"Doctor Watson and Gregory Lestrade. Siger Holmes." He shook the hands of both men. The man smiled. He looked more like Mycroft. Tall with broad shoulders and graying brown hair that looked more tawny then anything. It was still full.

Greg was feeling a bit out seeing as he had the most gray hair and even Mrs. Holmes looked like she would not get much more then what she already had.

"There's nothing wrong with your gray hair dear." Adele smiled at the DI. Sherlock chuckled and said something in French to his mother. The woman chuckled.

"Sherlock said to stop deducing. Dealing with the two of us should be more then enough for you and John." Mycroft explained. John was asking Sherlock where the Holmes brilliant mind started.

"We think it started with my great grandmother the sister of the French artist Veret. She had a detailed eye for finding the small details." Siger explained.

Sherlock dug into his plate with gusto. "You never this much at home." John pointed out.

"Those are Sherlock's favorites. You'll find John that when Sherlock is hungry and you make his favorite food he'll eat without argue. But only after a good nap or a very long case. Stay for a week and I can tell you everything about how to live with my trouble maker." Adele smiled.

"Stop calling me that." Sherlock told her.

"Sherlock don't talk with your mouth full. So Gregory how did you come along your career?" Siger asked.

"Family profession. Going back to my great, great grand father. Going gray early in life has set in." Greg chuckled sipping his water. The rest of dinner followed by light conversation and quite a few giggles from John and Greg at the expense of their lovers. After desert everyone moved into the living room.

"Sherlock would you please." Adele smiled.

"Alright Mum." Sherlock went over to a chest sitting in the corner. "Sherlock?"

From this chest he pulled a violin. Sherlock ran the bow across the strings and broke into a song letting his fingers work across the strings. "Show off." Mycroft got up and went to the piano and sat down before picking his place and playing along with Sherlock in a competitive duet.

"Summer." Siger smiled.

When the song change Adele smiled while Greg and John stared at the two as they played. John thinking of all the skillful things Sherlock could do with his fingers. How thin they were and long. He loved those fingers. They wouldn't be sleeping much that night.

Greg however was watching as Mycroft played completely forgetting what was happening around him and simply playing at the pace that had been set. He watched as fingers moved across the keys with grace.

"Toccata Fugue."

Sherlock smiled at John cause the blond man to give him a curious look. Sherlock changed the song and Mycroft soon stopped for he didn't know it. John and the others listened. John smiled as Sherlock played. Sherlock finished the song.

Greg went to kiss Mycroft's cheek. "That was lovely."

John had nearly tackled Sherlock to the floor. "No need to strangle me John."

Soon enough everyone went up to his or her rooms for bed bidding Mr. And Mrs. Holmes good night. "I like your parents. They're nice." Greg smiled.

"See nothing to worry about. Now come to bed we'll have to be up early tomorrow horse back riding and all." Mycroft said.

"Horse back riding?" Greg repeated as he kicked his shoes away.

 

"Yes. Tomorrow we're having a picnic and father does enjoy a good ride."

Mycroft quickly decided Greg was taking to long getting ready for bed because he was far to busy thinking.

"Dear do you think the boys are truly happy?" Adele asked her husband.

"I've never seen Mycroft or Sherlock for that matter look at anyone with that much love or trust in their lives. I guess they just had to wait. Sherlock and John are perfect for each other. They understand each other somewhat. Mycroft and Gregory the side ways glances and little touches between them." Siger explained.

"But would it be lasting happiness?" the mother questioned.

"What have I always told you Beloved?"

"The relationship of a couple will make sense to them and is a foreign language to the outside world." Siger kissed his wife. "Now come to bed."

The house was quiet as the family house slept. Mrs. Holmes opened the door to her eldest son's room first and stepped in. she smiled at the sight of her son sleeping peacefully tangled in the limbs of his lover. "Mother you can leave now." Mycroft told her pulling Greg closer to him and sliding under the covers more.

"Get up the both of you. We have a day to start." Mrs. Holmes said opening the curtains. Turning back around she smiled at her son and his lover both looking bed wrangled and grumpy.

"Up, up."

Sherlock and John however were a different story. Sherlock was awake but John was using Sherlock as a pillow. The doctor was having nightmares again. Mrs. Holmes left them for another hour.

After breakfast everyone was showered and dressed for the day. Lunch was packed into a large basket and everyone went out the back door and headed for the stables. "The fact that you have stables really wouldn't surprise me if I could actually picture you riding a horse." Greg stated.

"Why can't you?" Mycroft asked. Hearing John behind with Sherlock saying he understood where the riding crop came from now. Greg looked at Mycroft wearing Jeans no less and a t-shirt. Greg was wearing much the same thing as was John and Sherlock had to barrow one of John's t-shirts.

"Sherlock Mycroft you take your usual horses. Help Greg and John get their own ready and then we'll head out." Siger told them as the entered the stable.

"Hello Helen." Sherlock greeted a young girl no older than 12.

"Greg Kita will be your horse for the day." Mycroft told him. The large mare was for the most part white with patches of gray fur on her hindquarters Greg is nudged by the horse. "Don't be rude." He told her simply. Mycroft helps Greg get the horse settled and joined John outside with Siger and Adele. Sherlock and Mycroft came a few moments later.

"Alright John up you go." Sherlock helped the shorter man onto the horse.

Greg watched as Sherlock and Adele got onto their horses with grace. A twist of limbs. "I'm not old Greg. I'm barely sixty and I come from a family of woman who didn't pass until well into their nineties and were active as far as their 80s." she said. Mycroft was the last to get on his horse.

"Everyone ready to go?"

The group nods and Sherlock takes off down the lane and around the bend. "Better catch up with him." Mycroft takes the reins of Greg's horse pulling her in the direction that Sherlock had gone and taking off leaving the others to follow them. Sherlock had found the perfect spot within minutes and waited for the others to join him.

"Was that really necessary? My back is going to kill me all week." Greg complained hopping off of Kita. "We couldn't have taken a nice walk Sherlock it's a lovely day Trouble Maker." It was quickly becoming his name.

Sherlock was to eager to sit a wait he was up and about running like a child. "Why can you never be this active back in London?" Greg asked.

"London isn't this place. Much more to do." Sherlock would disappear then reappear and disappear again. He was climbing trees and picking up odd plates and bugs. "Sherlock sit down you're making me dizzy." John called to him.

Mycroft chuckled from Greg's lap. The older Holmes was simply dozing his head in his lover's lap. Listening to the sounds around him. His mother and father taking feeling Greg play with his hair. "So Greg do you have any children from your previous marriage?" the question was a surprise.

"Don't answer that. She's desperate for grandkids." Mycroft told her. "Ow." His mother kicked him.

"I don't have any children." Greg answered.

"Would you like some?"

"Mother we've barely been dating half a year." Mycroft told her.

Siger chuckled.

"So how long have you two been dating?"

"I'm not sure. I don't count months or days. Do you know how long Greg?" Mycroft looked up at the gray haired man who was already trying to think of it.

"When did you get shot?" he finally asked.

"You were shot?" both parents exclaimed.

"Oh shit. You didn't tell them."

"Unimportant. I didn't want to worry them." Mycroft said innocently.

"You should've just told them." Sherlock commented.

"You knew and didn't tell us?" Mr. Holmes looked at his younger son. Sherlock got up pulling John with him and walking away…quickly.

Greg shook his head at the man standing near him. A shriek of laughter caused all of them to turn his or her attention away from the conversation at hand to Sherlock and John. "Why does he act like a ten year old?" Greg looked to Mrs. Holmes.

"Sherlock as a child was always considered odd or out of place."

"Don't sugar coat it Adele. They called him a freak including his teachers. Sherlock quickly stopped caring and didn't try to befriend anyone. This is when it got hard to control him a bit. Finding new things to keep his interest. He never had any friends and spent a better part of his time inside." Siger explained.

Greg knew Sherlock was strange but he wasn't a freak. Sherlock was different in his ways people like Anderson and sally were just jealous they couldn't have such talents themselves. "That's why I'm glad he has john. Someone who can love him and accept him for all that his. He and John will have to visit more often Sherlock can get rid of some of that extra energy. Living with him in that tiny flat must be hellish." Adele smiled. Mycroft burst into a fit of laughter. Laughing like Greg had never seen him before. Greg attacked the man with a kiss just because he could.

The sun soon began to sink under the horizon. Sherlock had finally sat down long enough to let John doze on his stomach. "Sherlock we're heading back now. Are you coming?" Mycroft asked.

"No." the man frowned glaring at his brother for interrupting whatever train of thought he had going. Adele and Siger had already taken their horses and gone back before the sun started to drown in the horizon. "Sherlock why don't we head back?"

"Because I have something to show you. We just have to wait a bit longer." Sherlock explained.

Mycroft and Greg could hear them. "They're not going too have sex out here. Sherlock's going to show John the stars. They held his attention quite a bit when he was young. One of his favorite pastimes. Can't do that in London." Mycroft said pulling himself onto his own horse his was a chestnut brown male. Kita followed without complaint and the ride was quite as they listened to the quite that was the forest around them. It was not London in anyway. Greg decided he liked this place better then London the smell of petrol and the sounds of horns and sirens were completely absent from this place.

They reached the stables, unsaddled the horses and cleaned them up. Greg was putting everything back when Mycroft pushed him against the wall with a kiss hard enough to bruise. Mycroft pulled away from the man and went down the stalls checking to make sure they were alone before grabbing a blanket and Taking the man by the hand leading him into an empty stall.

"Mycroft what if Sherlock and John see us? Or anyone else for that matter." Greg told him.

"Sherlock and John won't be back for a very long time. Mummy and Dad have gone to sleep for the night and the rest of the staff are gone. You are mine."

Well in that case, Greg thought he pushed Mycroft against the wall in a bruising kiss. "You're mine tonight." Greg growled almost sending shivers down the taller man's spine. Clothes were shed and the kissing ventured south until Greg had his lips wrapped around Mycroft's prick.

The DI loved having his lover at this sort of mercy. Having him whimper and beg for it. Beg for his completion like he'd made Greg do quite a few times. Greg felt his cock twitch again. He wanted to bury himself in the heat of Mycroft. To bring him so close he couldn't stand it. He wanted to fuck Mycroft till the taller saw stars. Greg pulled his mouth away from the hot cock and grabbed the blanket putting it over a bale of hay. Greg attacked Mycroft's neck having already promised not to leave any marks. He kissed from one side to the other. "On your knees." Greg whispered into the man's ear before moving out of Mycroft's way.

The sight of Mycroft on his knees bent over a bale of hay was more arousing them Greg ever thought it would be. He had almost come at the sight alone. "Lube is in my pants pocket." Mycroft told him pointing to the jeans that had been carelessly kicked away. Greg wasted no time in the prep and was soon buried balls deep in the elder Holmes.

"Move." Mycroft commanded.

"God you're tight." Greg leaned forward placing soft kisses between the shoulder blades before taking hold of the hips and pushing in and deep as he good.

"God Greg." Mycroft bit his lip.

Greg reached around to take hold of Mycroft jerking him off in time with his thrusts. "Yes, yes, yes." Mycroft panted as a violent shudder ran through him. Greg continued to hit the man's prostate bring forth curses, whimpers, cries of pleasure and such. One thing was for sure. Mycroft could definitely see stars.

Mycroft came with Greg's name on his lips and Greg came buried inside the man he loved. (A/N: I'm a cheesy writer and it's late deal with it.)

Once all the little after shocks had passed they dressed and snuck into the house for a quick shower and then bed.

"Don't be a stranger, come back soon." Adele told Mycroft kissing his cheeks. It was time for them to return back to London. Adele hugged Greg kissing his cheek as well. "It was nice meeting you Gregory. Come by some time." She told him. The DI nodded.

Greg put his hand out to Siger to shake. The patriarch of the family pulled the man into a hug and nodded with a smile his approval. "Sherlock you take care of John now. John you do the same as well." Adele told them.

With a final wave Mycroft and Greg pulled off in their car heading for London, Sherlock and John not far behind. "That went well." Greg chuckled shaking his head at all the things that had been said and done.

"We would have skipped the baby pictures." Mycroft said.

"And miss your cute naked butt?" the DI smiled. Mycroft smirked taking Lestrade's hand in his own and bringing it to his lips.


	16. The Sex

Greg's office

It had been late and Greg's team had gone off home for the night. He had a crap load of paper work to finish and wanted at least three quarters of it gone. It was well after 12 when the man showed up. Dressed in his work clothes, the man's ever pleasant yet slightly mysterious smile and umbrella in hand.

"Hello Love." Mycroft steps into the office closing the door. Greg is already up from his chair and greeting the man with their usual kiss. "You could have told me you were working late rather then letting me sit home alone." Mycroft told him.

"Sorry but I thought you had a meeting with Sweden tonight."

"Did. Was over rather quickly they met a compromise." Mycroft shrugged out of his suit jacket. "Looks like you still have a bit of work to do." Mycroft stated.

"Tell me about it. You don't have to stay here head on to your place and I'll get there as soon as I can." Lestarde told him.

Mycroft pulled the man to time. Kissing his temple, cheek, jaw, moving lower till Greg found himself yielding to the kissing and let his head fall back as Mycroft moved his collar out of the way and bit down. They knew how to leave marks without others seeing them.

Mycroft stared undoing Greg's shirt kissing down his chest. "Mycroft I have work to finish." Greg's breath hitched as Mycroft captured a nipple. Before long Mycroft was on his back on the desk his legs wrapped around Greg's waist as they made love in the DI's office. They go home sleepy but satisfied and happy.

Mycroft's car

Mycroft's car was different. They had figured it out somehow. Lestrade's hands wrapped around Mycroft's cock and Mycroft finger fucking the man. It had been messy but fun. Good thing they were headed home they wouldn't have been able to hide the each other on their clothes explain the ruffled hair or wrinkled clothes.

No the car was for fun.

Lestrade's shower

The shower was fun. Very fun. Lestarde had just finished a case and managed to finish all his paper work and it was his day off. He was going to sleep in, take a nap, and play with Gunner maybe. Didn't hear his lover let himself in or hear the man undress outside the door and slip into the shower with him. Attacking Greg's body with kisses and fevered gropes. Greg moaned and whimpered as Mycroft tortured his skin with hot touches. "Turn around." Mycroft hissed in his ear.

Greg felt Mycroft push him further against the wall. The DI's head fell back against Mycroft's as the taller man's prick rest in the crease of his arse. Teasing him. Mycroft reached around letting his hand ghost over the engorged cock teasing his lover till he could no longer surpass his whimpers.

"Myc you're killing me here. Please." He panted.

"Please what?" Mycroft whispered in his ear.

"Fuck me, Myc. Now please. I need it, I need you." Greg begged arching his back so he could feel Mycroft's heat a bit better as the water had gone cold. Mycroft quickly prepared the man and soon had him braced against the wall as he thrust into him.

The shower washed away whatever sweat there would have been whatever cum would have been on Mycroft's hand from jerking his lover off. The two slid into bed dry and naked and waited a bit before moving onto round two.

Greg's couch

It had started out as a nice night. Mycroft came to Greg's that night. Together they had made dinner and ate in comfortable silence before going to the living room to watch a bit of telly before bed. It had been testing touches. The ones where your partner will make a move and you'll make another seeing how far it will take you.

Took them far enough.

Greg worked himself up and down Mycroft's prick. Moaning groaning screaming his name. Mycroft met the man with every thrust. Greg started to slow his movements to prolong his orgasm just a bit longer. He wanted Mycroft to cum inside him. Mycroft flipped their positions so Greg was on his back before ramming back into him making the DI scream in pleasure.

Lestarde covered his mouth thinking his screams would reach through the wall to his neighbors. Mycroft put the man's legs over his shoulders thrusting deeper into him. Mycroft wrapped his hand around the neglected organ between them.

Greg's nails dug into the shoulder blades. "Myc." He chocked back a sob. Mycroft kissed along the jaw as he felt Greg tighten around him. How was he still so tight? Each came with a shout. They lay on the couch a while longer. Basking in the afterglow of it all.

Mycroft's office

Lestarde had snuck into the man's office late that night. When many of the others had gone home and Mycroft had even sent Athena home. Mycroft is on the phone when Greg let's himself in. He presses a finger to his lips for he's on the phone. Greg nods his understanding but that doesn't stop him from kissing the man's cheek, ear, and neck.

Mycroft manages to keep himself while he's on the phone with whatever ever country rep. Estonia maybe. Mycroft finally hangs up and sighs. "You couldn't have waited five minutes?"

"You're leaving me for the next two months of course I can't wait." Greg attacked him with a kiss lacing his fingers in the man's hair. Mycroft pulls Greg into his lap and they continue to battle for dominance in their awkward position.

Clothes are shed but not before Mycroft places Greg's handcuffs on the desk. They were soon up and sliding out of their trousers. Mycroft grinned as he took hold of Greg's wrist and clicked the handcuff into place bringing to man back to his full senses. "My-" Mycroft shut him up with a kiss as he hand finished handcuffing the man.

He reached into his drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube he kept for such office occasions. The grin on his face sent shivers down Lestrade's back.

It wasn't the first time they'd had sex in Mycroft's office but it was different. Greg bent over the desk hands trapped at the small of his back while Mycroft pounded into him. Mycroft's firm grip on his hips and the man's breath on the back of his neck as he pushed deeper.

"Mycroft. Myc. My, please." Lestarde begged. His own hard weeping erection going untouched. Mycroft wanted to see how far to could take the man before he was a complete mess. Begging, pleading, screaming for it even.

Lestrade did not do any of these things. No he came with frustrated cry climaxing onto the floor under Mycroft's desk. Mycroft came biting into the back of his shoulder a second later. They chuckled, shook as Mycroft undid the handcuffs and pulled his cock from the man.

Greg's legs felt like Jelly as Mycroft sat them on the couch. "Do you really have to go for two months?" the silver haired man asked after a while.

"It's either that or I'll have to get pulled away every other week and odd times and will be gone for days at a time." Mycroft explained. Greg nodded snuggling deeper ready for sleep. "No, up. We'll go home then we can sleep."

Gone to long

Two months had been nerve reeking on both men. Irritable and snippy most days because they were sick of waking up alone and not getting full night's sleep. Mycroft could go days without sleep if he so wished but it only made him worse. After the first month Mycroft had finally reached his end and snapped at Athena. He quickly apologized to her and she took pity on her boss.

Lestarde however was not so quick to apologize. Sherlock and John could tell the man was in a foul mood so they stayed quite unless Sherlock was explaining. They didn't even pick a fight with Anderson and Sally. His team didn't comment about Sherlock or John because they knew Lestrade was in no mood for bullshit.

Greg had been asleep, a restless one as he missed the warmth next to him. It was driving him insane.

Mycroft was quiet as he entered the house. Locking the door behind him he scratched Gunner behind her ears before heading upstairs to the bedroom. He striped down to his boxers before climbing the other side and pulling Gregory close to him.

The touches were soft and tender at first but soon became full of desire, love, lust want and need for the other. They were in and out of each other. When Mycroft came Greg could feel every load the man released in him. Mycroft's had felt Greg's own muscles spasm before he came.

Angry sex

Angry sex was always had when Greg had a bad day. When the case went wrong. That and the heat weren't helping at all. When it came to angry sex you would always find Mycroft flat on his back nails digging into Greg's shoulders.

Makeup sex

Make up sex was always different. Didn't matter who topped or bottomed. But the touches were always soft and content. They weren't hurried they took their dear sweet time drawing the pleasure out for both partners.

It wasn't always about the sex. Sometimes they were content with a simple cuddle. The couch, the bed. Sometimes napping when it was permitted for the timing. It was just to be close to the other man that was enjoyable. Mycroft could listen to Greg's heartbeat forever and never stop. Greg could lose himself in Mycroft's eyes for days.


	17. A Year's Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's still battling with his weight. Greg offers some support.

When fall came around the weather started to cool but it was still warm at odd times. Sometimes a room could still get stuffy and when it did Mycroft always felt the need to turn on the AC. "Myc it's cold in here as it is." Lestrade burrowed under the covers.

"No it's stuffy. And it's only for a little bit." Mycroft said.

Once Mycroft had gotten settled Greg cuddled into his side for more warmth which Mycroft had no problem sharing.

When Christmas came running round Greg invited Mycroft to the yard's holiday party as well and John and Sherlock. Sherlock was more or less dragged by John. "I still don't see how you consider your own brother your arch enemy." Lestrade had said in a joking tone and a lighthearted smile.

Anderson happened to be standing just a few feet off and wasn't in his full mind as he had a disgusted look on his face as he studied Sherlock and Mycroft.

"There's more then one of you? Jesus it's bad enough this one comes barging in but then there's you. I bet you do that same freaky thing he does. Tell me what was your mother on when she gave birth to you." Sherlock made an advance on the man but John stopped him. Lestrade wasn't going to save Anderson from Mycroft's wrath. He liked Mrs. Holmes, loved her in fact.

"You'll regret having said that." Mycroft said in his all serious and deadly tone. When they finally decided to leave the party Mycroft looked at Greg.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Mycroft asked.

"Because I'm sick of listening to him bitch about Sherlock. While you're at it can you get rid of Donavon as well? I sick of her as well. I'm not going through another year of the bickering their like five year olds. Sherlock doesn't even start with them anymore." Lestrade told him.

Mycroft chuckled as he watched Greg gesture with his hands. He had fallen in love with that habit. It was funny.

In the end Sally went south and Anderson was headed north while trying to sort out his divorce.

Before they knew it a whole year had gone by. Copies of keys had been made. Little moments had been shared birthdays celebrated. Sherlock and John were engaged no less. Planning on getting married that spring. Mycroft and Greg well they were doing just fine. They had their routines and hade things worked out.

But in the past year's time DI realized a pattern with his lover. Mycroft would visit Sherlock and come back less then happy at times. When this happened Mycroft's mood would change for about a week and slowly turn back into his usual self.

When this happened again Lestrade decided he'd go visit Mycroft at his office with breakfast after he'd been away for the better part of two days with a case.

He'd gone and sat at Mycroft's desk to wait for the man to show up from a meeting. Greg didn't snoop he had no reason to with Mycroft. Mycroft kept a crossword book in his desk sometimes and Greg had been looking for it when he found three very unpleasant things in the desk drawer.

"Gregory is in your office waiting for you Sir." Athena informed Mycroft. This brought a smile to the man's face as he continued to enter his office. He stopped when he saw the bottles sitting on his desk and Greg in his chair looking less then happy.

"Want to explain?"

"Why were you snooping through my desk?" Mycroft threw back.

"I wasn't. I was looking for your crossword book and found these." Lestrade told him.

Mycroft closed the door and locked it.

"Why Mycroft?"

"You wouldn't understand it Greg now just leave it be." Mycroft told him reaching for the pills. Greg snatched them from the desk before Mycroft could get his hands on them.

"Their legal." Mycroft told him.

"They'll kill you." Lestarde told him.

"They give me energy."

"They keep you from much needed sleep. I've started to put together your little pattern Mycroft. When you think your little diets start to fail you'll pay a visit to Sherlock and John Sherlock asks how the diet is or cats you fat. I've noticed this Mycroft and the mood swings." Greg told him.

"My team has taken to calling you Silver Fox." Mycroft stated.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"That even your gray hair is attractive to others. No doubt the teenager who sold you that pastry in that bag flirted with you a bit. You'll always be gorgeous and I will forever be the fat fuck." Mycroft said.

"You really think I care about other people. I care about you and if you have a heart attack where will that leave us?"

"You will be well provided for if anything happened to me Greg." Mycroft told him.

"I don't give a damn about your will. What I care about is you, here, right now! Why are you so worried about your weight? So Sherlock said you were fat your not it's called sibling rivalry."

"How would you know how I struggled with my weight? Sherlock will always be thin and I have tried for decades to lose weight. I'm sick of my doctor looking at me like I'm going to drop dead right there in his office. I'm sick of being compared to Sherlock. Every time I turn around I've gained back what I've lost and then some."

"Welcome to middle aged life Mycroft. That's what happens, it happens to you, Athena, john, Sherlock and myself. You can count the extra gray hairs if you'd like."

The DI stood, "You are not Sherlock and I know that full well. If I had wanted him I would have gotten him before John did. I want you and only you. If you want to lose weight that much we can do it together. We could go for runs in the morning I could lose a few pounds myself." Lestarde told him.

"I don't run."

"Then we'll walk. We'll take everything one day at a time." Greg told him. Mycroft nodded. "Now come on so we can eat I'm starving and fighting on makes me hungrier." Mycroft chuckled at this.


	18. Morning Walks

"Get up Mycroft we're going for that walk come on." Lestrade tried waking his lover.

"Go away."

"No. We're going to comment to this starting now. Get your arse up or I'm with holding sex from you for two weeks." Lestrade said. Mycroft jumped out of bed and looked at his silver haired lover.

"I hate you."

"I love you too sir."

They walked from Greg's to the park did two laps around and headed back for his place. They ate Cheerios for breakfast with skim milk before getting ready for work and heading out.

TEXT MESSAGE

Athena see to it Mycroft

eats something healthy for

lunch. Salad, water and a nice

apple or pear should do

well. –GL

Athena smiled and when Mycroft asked for his lunch to be waiting for him when he returned from the meeting she got what Greg had asked her to get. Mycroft smiled when he saw the note that had been left for him. A request from someone who loves you. Enjoy. 

TEXT MESSAGE

What are you eating?

-MH

TEXT MESSAGE

Fruit salad. –GL

TEXT MESSAGE

I want some. –MH

TEXT MESSAGE

Maybe for desert tonight. –GL

TEXT MESSAGE

Okay. –MH

Greg smiled at did the most girly, silliest things on the face of the world. He made a smiley face with his lunch took a picture and sent it to Mycroft. A few moments later he received a message back.

TEXT MESSAGE

Edible art. Maybe we can

Make it again later. I'll just

Eat it off of you. –MH

Greg smiled at the text. He'd like nothing more.


	19. We'll Be Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless you are willing to beta my work. Don't make any comments about grammer.

Mycroft and Greg walked every morning. After the first month Greg had Mycroft doing crunches and push-ups on the living room floor. Mycroft complained about how they made his sides and arms hurt but Greg would always do a set himself.

Greg had even enlisted in Athena's help whenever Mycroft was away saving the world from WWIII. She made sure the man walked and ate when he was meant too and made sure he did his exercises.

Winter was nothing but rain, rain and cold. It was February now and in three Months Sherlock and John would make it official. Greg chuckled as he continued his walk home from work. He had promised Mycroft a cooked dinner that night since he had wrapped up a case. One arm holding the bags of vegetables and chicken for a stir-fry he was making that night.

His mobile started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Greg it's Margo. I have a bit of news for you." His sister said.

"What is it?"

Greg had never seen the man come up behind him from a dingy alley behind a set of restaurants he was passing. Something hard came across the back of his skull knocking him out his phone falling to the ground and the food scattering next to him.

"Greg? Greg!" you could hear from the phone lying next to the body.

Greg's head was throbbing, pounding even. He opened his eyes and closed them again. "No, no, no open your eyes love. You have to wake up." He knew that voice, Mycroft.

"Hurts." Was all he said.

Mycroft closed the curtains and turned out the lights of the private room. "Don't go back to sleep. You have to open your eyes. Come on." Mycroft ran a warm hand over Greg's cheek getting the man to open his eyes slightly.

"Glad you've come around." Mycroft told him. Greg felt his stomach flip as the door opened and bright light flooded in. "He's awake then?" the doctor asked.

Mycroft nodded.

The doctor bright out a small flashlight and flashed it in both of Gregory's eyes making the man pull away violently. His head swam and his stomach lurched. Mycroft saved the floor by shoving the bucket under the man's face.

"Kill me."

"I love you to much for that. Besides I'd like to keep you alive a bit longer before you depart from this realm." Mycroft told him as he rubbed circles into the man's back. Greg leaned into the touch. "You have to stay here for the night." Mycroft told him the bad news. Greg threw his arm over his eyes as he lay back down.

"You're going to have to take a few days off from work. Let your mind sort out. The crow bar that came across the back of your head left you with a full concussion you'll find you don't remember anything. Stay still and rest a bit to let your stomach settle then we can get you something for the pain." The doctor told them.

Mycroft nodded as the doctor left. "So much for dinner tonight." Greg said.

"Love its Thursday." Mycroft informed him. It was the following day. He'd been out for nearly 24 hours. "You were on the phone with Margo. I called her and told you you'd be all right. I can tell her you're awake now." Mycroft said.

"No I'd better do it." Greg said.

Mycroft looked at the man in the bed like he had been doing for the better part of the past day's time. He'd arrived at Greg's the night before his eyebrows drawn together as he found no lights on and no sounds of anyone in the kitchen. Mycroft turned on the TV for a bit of back ground noise while he went upstairs to see if Greg had gone to bed or had taken a nap.

An officer was attacked earlier this evening while on his way home from the grocery. The officer's condition has not been released to us and we have yet to find out his name.

Was all Mycroft heard before he snatched up his phone and called the DI's phone. He got voice mail four times.

Mycroft didn't want to panic he didn't want it to be true. He preyed it wasn't true. He tried to calm his pounding heart until his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is this Mycroft Holmes?" the voice asked.

"Yes."

"Sir I'm calling to tell you that you were listed as an emergency contact for one Gregory Lestarde. If you could come as soon as possible." The nurse gave him the hospital and Mycroft was out the door in a heartbeat.

Mycroft sat by the bedside until the man woke up but a few moments ago. "You could sneak me out of here you know." Greg whispered.

"No, you need to stay here for a bit." Mycroft protested. Greg's brow was closely knit together as the pain throbbed behind his eyes and at the back of his head. Mycroft moved close to the head of the bed and started running his fingers over the gray hairs. Soon Greg was slipping into sleep as the pain slowly disintegrated.

"Greg?"

"Hm?"

"I love you Greg but this has to stop. Me getting shot and you hit over the head. We'll be just as dysfunctional as Sherlock and John." He chuckled.

"As long as body parts aren't in the fridge and I'm not killing cabbies I think we'll be fine."

"I hope so." Mycroft kissed the man's temple.


	20. The Next Step

It had been two weeks since Lestrade had taken the blow to his head. He was perfectly fine two days after he got up. He could tolerate light and sounds again. He was working as if nothing had happened had even yelled at his staff a bit when they kept asking him how he was. Once he had done so everyone knew the man was right as rain.

Unfortunately there was a lovely pile of papers on his desk that had to be filled out so he was there late. It had been nearly twelve before he gave up for the night and headed for Mycroft's. When he entered the flat it was quite but the bedroom light was on. Mycroft had fallen asleep among the papers he had to go over.

He had even changed for bed completely still had his braces on but his shoes, waistcoat, and jacket were gone. Greg smiled as he nudged the man back to the world of the living.

"Get up and change your clothes." Lestarde told him.

"Hello to you too."

"Sorry. Hello." Lestrade kissed the man's head. "I'll clear up you get changed." Greg told him pushing him in the direction of the bathroom.

As Greg collected everything as he did he noticed a few flat hunter books will names and numbers of realtors.

"I'd like us to take the next step and move in together. I've been meaning to talk to you about it for the past month. We can get a nice three bedroom so we can fit in a room for the girls when they come to visit." Mycroft said.

"You're sure about this? The living room sets, kitchen sets, what towels will match the wall paper and don't forget the curtains."

Mycroft laughed till he doubled over clutching his sides. "It won't be that hard. We'll go together. Everything will be just fine." Mycroft kissed the other man's forehead.

"Then I guess we'll take that step." Greg smiled.

"Good. Now how about taking a step into bed it's late." Mycroft yawned.


	21. Christen The Place

The flat had been picked now there was just moving in and setting up. As much as Mycroft would have loved to have someone else do it he and Greg did it with a bit of help from a few people.

They had painted and agreed on curtains together and dishes and sheets and paint colors without trouble. It had been more fun then anything else. Greg had been smiling when they were picking out the paint but while he hadn't been looking he pumped into a woman.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss." He apologized.

"Gregory?"

"Anna." His ex-wife stood before him.

"How are you?" she flashed him a small smile.

"I'm fine."

"Greg there you are." Mycroft showed up cart in hand. It had rollers and brushes along with painter's tape.

"Friend of yours?" Anna asked.

"My boyfriend actually."

As if the world were smiling down on his someone called to Anna and she said good-bye before walking out of the isle. "So that's your ex-wife?"

Greg nodded.

"Your love was wasted on her. She didn't deserve you and she's hardly happy now with who ever she's with. She's put on-"

"Don't Mycroft. I see in her face she's not happy. Let's get this done so we can get started."

It took a full week to get everything painted and settled into the house. Boxes had been packed and unpacked. Living room and kitchen sets had been picked and delivered. A room for the girls had been set and Mycroft and Greg had an office to share.

"Now just one last thing." Mycroft smiled as he let Gunner out of her cage. "Now we're all set." Mycroft kissed the man.

"Now how about you help me christen the place not like I can do it alone." Gregory smiled as he started off for their new bedroom. Mycroft could feel himself harden and he started to see articles of clothing left behind.

Mycroft stood in the doorway of the bedroom just as Greg was kicking off his shoes and socks, before stepping out of his jeans and boxers. "Are you going to stand there and keep pitching a tent or are you going to do something about this?" Lestrade flashed Mycroft a seductive smile as he gestured to his own erection.

Mycroft striped quickly and covered the other man's body with his in less then a minute. Before long they groaning and moaning, hot, sweaty and rocking. Mycroft was buried deep inside the other man tearing screams of pleasure from the man.

"Greg stop screaming." Mycroft panted.

"Then…take it…easy."

Mycroft covered Greg's lips with his own and pushed harder, deeper, faster. Bringing them to completion. "God I love you." Greg panted. Mycroft kissed the silver head. "I love you too."

By the end of the week they had been on nearly every surface of the house. Greg collapsed on Mycroft's chest letting his head rest over the man's pounding heart listening as it evened out.

"I think that's every where." Mycroft breathed out his chest heaving as he did so.

"Kitchen table?"

"Check."

"Bathroom?"

"Check."

"The office?"

"Check."

"Dinning room?"

"Check.

"Bedroom?"

"Double check."

"Living room?"

"Check."

"Shower?"

"Check."

"Then we're good. But we do have to go to bed you know." Greg told him.

"I'd rather risk my neck and stay here." Mycroft protested.

"Bed." Greg winced as he sat up and climbed off Mycroft. Mycroft reached up and smacked the arse in front of him. When Greg rounded on him he smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Mycroft had left early in the morning long before Greg was due to get up for work. He'd kissed the man's cheek and left for a meeting with the ambassador of Estonia.

Mycroft returned that evening it hadn't been late and the sky promised a spring storm soon. Entering the flat he shared with his lover Mycroft headed up stairs for a shower but stopped when he saw the figure curled up in bed or rather still curled up.

"Greg?" Mycroft turned on the light.

"Off." Greg said covering his face with the covers. Mycroft flicked the light back out and went to the bed.

"Gregory?"

"Stop shouting." It came across as a whine more then anything Greg was curled up in the fetal position. Mycroft sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers bad a bit. Lestrade covered his ears with his hands and eyes were screwed shut.

"Greg?"

"Hurts."

"It's a result of that concussion a few weeks ago. It's a migraine."

"Still hurts. Kill me."

"I won't kill you, I love you."

Mycroft changed and went to the bathroom for a hot cloth to put over Greg's eyes. That's where it was painful the most. Mycroft wrapped his arms around the man. "Has it been like this all day or did it get worse?"

"All day."

"Why didn't you call me?" Mycroft whispered.

"I couldn't stand the noise. Hurt worse then when I got shot."

Mother Nature was not on their side that day as a loud crack of thunder, the one where it almost sounds if skin came into contact with skin in a quick hard slap, followed by the loud rumble. Greg's hands moved to cover his ears.

Mycroft had prepared for that too and produced a pair of ear plugs to block out the sound of thunder and rain before settling in with Greg to wait out his migraine.

"Stop that hurts." Mycroft complained.

"Oh knock it off and stop moving." Lestrade told him.

"Ah you're making it worse."

"Well if you stop moving I can get it out." Greg told him.

"If it gets infected I blame you." Mycroft told him.

Lestrade took hold of Mycroft foot again and went to pull the last few bits of glass from it.

"Stop pulling away." Greg had slipped and dropping one of the mugs while making breakfast that morning. Mycroft came rushing into the help and had a few bits suck in his foot and he wasn't making it easy to remove. Greg managed all the pieces out cleaned and bandaged the foot. "There you'll be fine by the wedding." Greg smiled.

"I hope so I'm the best man." Mycroft smiled. Greg shook his head and went to clean up the kitchen. Five minutes later Mycroft came hobbling into the kitchen and placed a kiss on the back of Greg's neck.

"I love you."

"Love you too Myc."


	23. A Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless you are offering to be the beta then don't complain about grammer mistakes you find.

They sat in the living room of the Holmes family house. It was two days before the wedding of Sherlock and John and they were having it on the grounds of the house they would one day come to inherit. "Sherlock just stand there and don't move." Adele told her son.

Mycroft and Greg sat in the love seat close together and relaxed as they watched the man stand in the middle of the living room. "Stop complaining its tradition." Adele reminded her son. Not two seconds after the woman sat down Siger attacked his son from behind taking them both to the floor. John stood to stop them but Adele waved her hand in dismissive gesture. "Come on Sherlock all those boxing lessons and you can't over power your old man?" Siger teased him.

"Boxing father not wrestling." Sherlock rolled them over.

"This is tradition?" Greg asked his lover looking a bit put out if you will.

"Yes. Holmes tradition is to battle your son the day before the wedding to make sure he is well capable of handling his own and being able to protect the one he loves so dearly. Siger's father did it the day before we married and we were married and their father was sporting a black eye." Adele explained. Mycroft continued to watch as his father and younger brother continued to rolling the floor in an attempt to pin the other down while John and Greg gave Mrs. Holmes the most bewildered look they could.

Sherlock finally succeed in pinning his father to the carpet with his arms twisted behind his back. "Alright son let me up." Siger told the lanky man. Sherlock helped his father up and they smiled at each other. Siger said something in French and Sherlock nodded before going over to John sporting a split lip. Mycroft scoffed. "Don't worry my son when you finally decide o put a ring on that man's finger we'll have our day." Siger winked at his eldest son.

Sherlock and John were kept apart the entire next day the whole business about not being able to see the bride or in this case groom. on the day of the wedding Sherlock tried to get out of his dressing room every which way he could but was stopped each time. Until it dawned on the detective to try the ventilation system. Sherlock's hand was a bit burned. Mycroft had every exit covered.

"That's cruel and you know it." Greg smiled at Mycroft lifting his chin enough so Mycroft could help with his tie. They were dressing each other. "He'll be fine. John won't have to look at it it'll just need a bit of cold water and there' already a bathroom in his room." Mycroft held out his wrist as Greg helped with the cuff links. There was a knock at the door. "Boys time to get going." Adele let herself in and smiled at her son and his lover. "Well don't you both look dashing?" she smiled.

"Mycroft?"

"Yes mother?"

"Have you lost weight?"

Mycroft smiled and nodded. "Yes I have. Thanks to Gregory." Mycroft nuzzled the other man's neck. "

Adele smiled. "Come on then let's get going." Adele smiled.

As they walked into the hall and Mycroft stopped Gregory for a moment. "Now Aunt Rosema has some pyrotechnic tendencies we always take away her lighters but she somehow manages to produce another I think she takes them off other family members. So if you see her with one take it. Uncle Cromwell is ex-military so if he comes near you shoulders back, chest out chin up and always look him in the eye when he's speaking to you or else he'll have you running drills in a heartbeat." Mycroft saw the look on Greg's face and could already see the question in his eyes.

"You didn't think a family that managed to sprout fourth both Sherlock and I was normal did you?" Mycroft smiled.

"Half of what Sherlock does doesn't seem half as bad as the rest of you." Greg said.

"You'd be surprised where Sherlock earned some of his habits. Come on then." Mycroft linked his arm with Greg's as they began to descend the stairs. "Oh and if anyone gives you a heart in a jar for god sakes pass it on." Mycroft told him.

"Why?"

"Because whoever Aunt Synla catches holding it will be subject to meeting every male or female as possible husbands or brides. If you get stuck with the jar and she finds you with it you'll have to meet every young lady here." Mycroft said. Greg nodded to this. The family was nuts but then again he'd seen some pretty weird shit in his time on earth.

The ceremony was beautiful John and Sherlock looked odd but were perfect for each other in every way possible.

They seemed to fit in their own little way. They knew each other's odds and ends. During the reception Lestrade had been pulled onto the dance floor by Adele. "I've never seen my sons so happy. Mycroft has never had anyone to go home to and now here you are. He smiles more and his eyes light up every time you look at him. He'd go to the ends of the earth for you. I see you would do the same for him. My advice to you would be to stay true to each other and look after each other and love each other to the fullest extent." Adele smiled at him.

But in some unknown corner or the room Siger was having a word with his son. "Don't mess it up Mycroft. That's all I have to say." Siger told the man with a smile.

Mycroft moved away from his father and cut in to dance with his lover bringing him close so his arm circled his waist and Lestrade could rest his head on his shoulder. "Can we get out of here yet?"

"Soon Ma Cheri." Mycroft smiled into gray hair.

When it was all finally over they headed for their room for the night and lay in bed content to be in each other's arms again. The day had gone rather well and Lestrade had only bumped into Uncle Cromwell. The ex-military man rather liked the cop and bid him good evening.

No jarred hearts had found their way into Greg's hands and that left him free to stay close enough to Mycroft while still getting to know a few of the other Holmes Family members.

Greg loved Mycroft. He had known Sherlock and John for a time now and Mr. and Mrs. Holmes seemed to approve of him. He watched Mycroft sleep a bit more before snuggled down further into the heat the man offered. It felt right.


	24. Feels Right

"Uncle Greg!" the girls squealed as they went to hug him. They would be staying with him and Mycroft for a week while his sister and Husband got the new house together. "Thank you Greg. If we get done before then I'll come and get them." Margo told him.

"It's alright I get to spend a bit of time with them." Lestrade smiled.

"Don't forget to drop them off and pick them up from school. Bedtime is nine thirty I'll call every night." Margo hugged her brother then kissed the girls good-bye.

"Uncle Greg Mummy told us you moved to a new flat." Odessa said. "Yes that's true I share a flat with Mycroft now. You have a room to don't worry and Mycroft will be home tonight." Greg told them. There was a cheer from the back seat. "Sherlock and John got married two weeks ago." he told them remembering hw much they liked visiting the couple.

"And we missed it?" Selene whined.

"Sorry girls. But I'm sure if you ask nicely they'll let you see all the pictures." Greg smiled.

Mycroft let himself in to find everyone in the living room watching telly. "Hello everyone." He smiled at the girls before bending over to peck Greg on the lips. "Hello girls." They jumped up to hug the man and Mycroft welcomed it.

Greg grabbed his hand, "Come sit with us." Mycroft loved that smile his lover gave the one where he was completely content with the people around him. "Let me change first and I'll come join you." Mycroft smiled.

"Have you eaten yet?" Mycroft asked coming back down stairs.

"No."

"We were waiting for you." The twins smiled at him.

"What should we have then?" Mycroft asked.

"Could you cook for us? Please?" Odessa asked.

"Girls Mycroft just got home from work." Greg told them.

"It's alright I'll cook." Mycroft told him.

"To the kitchen then." Selene jumped up and brought her sister to her feet as well.

Since a good amount of Mycroft's weight had come off he felt he had more energy now then he ever did when he was taking those weight lose pills. "Desy get the gifts." Selene called her sister Desy sometimes. In turn Odessa would call Selene Lenin.

Odessa dashed up to their room and came back with two bracelets. "We made them for you. The gray one is for you Uncle Greg and the black one is your Uncle Mycroft." Selene and Odessa smiled.

"Thank you girls." Smiled the gray haired DI as he kissed each of them. Mycroft smiled and hugged the girls before slipping the bracelet onto his wrist. It fit perfectly.

The weekend was easy it was the week that would take practice. Greg was called in early in morning before the sun was up Mycroft made sure the girls were fed and gave them a ride to school before heading to work. Problem was neither could pick the girls up. Mycroft at a meeting and Lestrade stuck at a crime scene.

"I can't believe I'm leaving them with him unsupervised." Greg shook his head.

Mycroft picked them up from his brother's later that night they had done their homework and had dinner. Mycroft looked at the girls for signs of abuse but they were all smiles and giggles. They even hugged Sherlock before leaving. Mycroft had noticed something on  
Sherlock wrists a bracelet like his own but purple and another blue one on the other.

It was for the good doctor.

Greg kissed all as they came through the door he had just gotten home himself hadn't even taken off his jacket yet. "Sherlock fed them and their homework is done." Mycroft smiled.

Greg's brow reaches for his hairline. "Uncle Mycroft, Uncle Greg can Sherlock pick us up from school again tomorrow?" Selene asked.

"You'll have to ask Sherlock Little Sea." Mycroft told her.

Odessa dashed past her sister and went for Greg's phone then dashed back into the living room with her sister. "Hey." But they had already set to calling the man.

"Come on let's heat up some leftovers and eat. The girls can watch a bit of telly and then bed." Greg smiled. Mycroft wondered if this what he'd been missing all those years he'd spent single. He found that he quite rather liked it.

Day two Greg was the first up as usual he made coffee for himself and Mycroft before setting cereal out for the girls and called them down. They ate and said good-bye before Greg took the girls to school. Sherlock would pick them up later.

The day went about much in the same fashion as it had the day before Mycroft only Greg didn't make it home that night and Mycroft had to pick up the girls from school because his lover had called in Sherlock for the case and of course John met them as soon as he was able to.

It was late when Greg called to Mycroft to tell him he wouldn't be home anytime soon. The next morning Mycroft got the girls ready for school and dropped them off.

Mycroft tries to get to them but there is a meeting so he cannot. He instead calls John to see if the man can pull himself away to get the girls. John does. But when he goes to pick them up he finds they are gone already that Greg had come for them and that the case was solved.

Mycroft looks at the clock it is already after eleven when had time gotten away from him. Arriving home he was quite as he stepped through the door and barely missed stepping on Gunner.

Mycroft tiptoed his way up the stairs and was failing with each step Sherlock was the only one who had learned to move soundlessly but Mycroft heard nothing. The girl's room was closer so he checked it first and found the beds empty moving a few feet down the hall and opening his own bedroom door he found his lover and the girls all asleep with just enough room for himself to crawl in.

They could share for a night. Mycroft crawled into bed getting comfortable. "Night Myc." Lestrade smiled turning over a bit and falling back to sleep.

The week did get a bit crazy when Gunner decided to hide in one of the girl's book bags and hitch a ride to school. That was a fun trip for Greg and the fine was even better. Greg had a glare fixed on the feline all day.

Thursday the girls had a test in their English class and both passed with high marks. Mycroft tried to bake a cake but ended up burning that and three of his fingers. Friday Margo would be around to collect the girls as promised. The house was ready for everyone to move into.

"We'll see you next weekend girls." Mycroft said.

Greg stood by the door until the car disappeared around the corner and he finally attacked his lover taking them to the floor. "You couldn't wait till we got to the bedroom?" Mycroft asked.

"No and I'll have you right here, right now just like this." Greg smiled. "Well just remember to cross the hallway off the list alright." Mycroft smiled.

"Right."

.:*:.

Mycroft let his fingertips drift over the other male's skin lightly. It was the middle of the night and Mycroft had simply woken up his lover still fast asleep and a small smile on his face.

Mycroft thought about the man and about himself. He thought about the past week and the past few months going back to the entire time they'd been together. It seemed right and Mycroft wanted to bring it all together so it stayed that way.

"Myc go to sleep. Staring at me isn't going to help." Greg said cuddling a bit closer tot the man getting comfortable. "Greg?"

"Hm?"

"In the time I've been with you I've never been happier never smiled more in my life. I love everything about you. I enjoy the weekends when the girl's stay over and I can't help but want it to stay that way."

Greg's semi-unconscious brain wasn't picking up entirely.

"What are you saying?"

"That I would like you to marry me. Will you marry me?"

Greg's mind pulled a bit of a cartoon-ish move. You know the one where a machine isn't working so they give it one big kick and it starts to function the way it should. One of those. Only this time it was Greg's brain and the character that kicked it looked oddly enough like Sherlock.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes. I mean every last bit of it. I want to spend the remainder of my life with you." Mycroft smiled.

"Then I would be honored." It was dark in the room but they knew each other, knew how they fit and where the other would rest. Mycroft found Greg's ring finger with ease and slipped what Greg would soon see to be a simple gold band around it.

There were a few more lazy kisses and slow touches before they back into sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

"It's about time you got around to asking him Mycroft. I mean really how much longer were you going to wait?" Sherlock asked his brother.

"I'll do things on my time thank you very much. I wasn't breathing down your neck waiting for you to ask John."

"No Mother did that for you." Sherlock glared.

"Yes, yes." Mycroft looked around the room.

"Have you told Mother yet?"

"No."

"You'll want to get round to that you know how she feels about these things." Sherlock said remembering his own verbal chewing out when his mother found out From Mycroft that Sherlock and John were engaged. By the time she found out it had already been two weeks.

"Yes well I won't wait three weeks for her to find out about us. It's only been three days." Mycroft told him getting up.

"Oh just leave already you annoy me." Sherlock told him. Mycroft smiled at his brother and left.

Lestrade went to reach around Anna to grab a file off her desk. "Sir what's that?" she asked pointing to his bracelet. "The girls made it for me. I don't get to see them often enough so I'll wear it." Greg said.

"Um... Detective Inspector Chief wants to see you in his office."

"Alright." Greg took the file with him and headed to the Chief's office.

"Lestrade have a seat."

Chief Henderson was a gray haired man in his fifties and had four children and his marriage was still surviving. "Chief if this is about the Anderson and Sally thing a few months ago I had nothing to do with it." (Well he didn't really)

"Oh please I'm glad those two are gone. I was hoping to ask you about that fellow Sherlock Holmes who comes round every now and again. I was wondering if you could get him to look at a closed case for me." Henderson said.

"That depends on him. If he thinks it's not worth his time he won't touch it but I'll check. That all?"

"Yes, yes. Oh, you can hand over the file in your hand." Greg stepped toward the desk and handed over the file. Not realizing it had been his left hand. "Congratulations are in order then. Must be a lucky fellow." Chief smiled.

Now was one of those moments where Greg could allow himself the bewildered look.

"You think I haven't noticed? I saw all the signs. You're not the only one who stays in late Gregory. Not to mention I saw you a few weeks ago with him. You were walking through the park holding hands. Now don't look like that good to see you happy been a while."

"Right."

.:*:.

When Lestrade got home later that night Mycroft had already beaten him and was in the office looking over some paper work. "Hey." Mycroft said looking at the man. "What's the face about?"

"Chief knows about us."

"That a problem?"

"No." Lestrade smiled.

Mycroft wasn't one to be confused but his lover had accomplished it in that moment. "Then what?"

"I'm actually glad that other people know about us besides and family and close friends. Come on let's go to bed I' m beat." Lestrade smiled.

Mycroft watched as Greg started his way out of the room. "What's wrong?"

"I told mother today. She wants to visit our flat. Be aware that she will most likely knit you a jumper and it will be two sizes to big. And if you find that the drapes have changed she did it." Mycroft smiled nervously.

"You know it's a good thing I deemed myself crazy I don't think I'd survive." Greg chuckled.


	26. That's Six Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexual tension.

Adele kissed her son and soon-to-be son in law on the cheek before departing. Once gone Mycroft closed the door and leaned against it. Rather then staying the weekend she stayed for a week. Greg was upon Mycroft in a second on the door closing.

Mycroft growled in the back of his throat but very suddenly pushed the other man away. "No, no, no." Mycroft moved away from his lover.

"What do you mean no?" Greg nearly growled.

"I promised my mother that we wouldn't make love again until our wedding night. I wasn't to have had you until we were married anyway." Greg looked at his fiancé completely gob smacked.

He and Mycroft could barely survive a week without each other, without the friction, the need, want, desire, and lust. Yes their relationship was more then sex, so much more then that but when they had so little time together they wanted that closeness they had missed in cuddling on the couch and snuggling in bed.

"Mycroft?"

"Yes Love."

"Our wedding is in November."

"Yes."

"Do you know what month it is now?"

"May."

"Right. Six months. We can barely keep our hands off each other for a week and you've seen what time apart does to us."

"Think of it this way it'll be all the better on our wedding night." Mycroft smiled.

Greg walked into the sitting room and began rooting through the closet. Once he found what he was looking for he headed past Mycroft and towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To have a wank." The silver haired man gritted through his teeth.


	27. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg gets payback for Mycroft's rule.

Greg and Mycroft were going to lose their minds by the time their wedding night came. It was driving them insane they could barely sleep in the same bed without wanting to pounce on the other.

IT was July and hot and Mycroft had just gotten back from Japan and was suffering from jet lag. Greg saw the perfect chance for him to drive the man nuts. Greg pulled his handcuffs out of the bowl they use to keep the keys.

Mycroft was upstairs taking a nap when Greg entered the room. Greg pressed a kiss to his cheek, eyes, nose and forehead. The man's nose twitched as a smile broke across his face. "Greg stop that."

"And if I don't?" Greg questioned burying his nose in the man's neck inhaling his scent.

Mycroft gave in a bit letting his hips be straddled by the silver haired cop and letting his hands stroke up and down the clothed thighs. How he wanted him. Greg let his headrest on Mycroft's shoulder nose buried in the crook of Mycroft's neck.

"Why couldn't you say no to your mother?"

"Because she has those eyes. Sherlock's eyes I swear she learned it from him or it the other way around but they use those eyes and get their way." Mycroft chuckled.

Greg sat up again as to look Mycroft in the eyes. "Tell me would it work if I tried it?"

Mycroft looked into his fiancé's eyes. It was amazing how dark they were. A deep dark brown almost black. Mycroft loved those eyes the depth of them. Mycroft his hand up to Greg's cheek running his thumb over the cheekbone.

Mycroft brought their lips together in a soft kiss they slowly progressed to something more. Before long they were shedding clothes. Mycroft let Greg take control as he pinned his arms above his head. He'd been so lost in the touch of his lover that he never saw or heard the clink of the handcuffs as they snapped around his rest through the rile on the headboard and around his other wrist until Greg pulled himself away with a wicked smile.

"Gregory." Mycroft growled his lover's name.

"Yes?" the smiled only grew wider.

"Let me go."

"No I think I like seeing you like this. Hard and weeping and frustrated."

"I'm not the only one who's in need of a hand." Mycroft told him.

"I may be pitching a tent but I still have my hands." Greg laughed as he waved from the doorway and went to take care of his hard on.

.:*:.

When Greg came back Mycroft was where he had left him.

"That was cruel Greg."

"How you get rid of it?"

"With the most disturbing images my mind could muster. Now let me go."

"Alright, alright." Greg leaned over enough to undo the cuffs. Once both had gone Mycroft pinned his lover to the bed in one fluid motion.

"I promise you Gregory I'll pay you back for that." Mycroft's voice sent shivers down the cop's spine.

The thought running through both men's minds needs to get here faster.


End file.
